Frozen: One-shot series
by Batman1809
Summary: A series of one shots, some inspired by my Frozen stories, some with no connection to it. CURRENT STORY: A Frozen reaction to the part2 2 of season 2 of "Star Wars: Rebels" and give their theories. If you are a fan of the show and Star Wars in general, I recommend reading this.
1. Courting

**Welcome to my series of Frozen one-shots. Just a series of ideas that never made it into my main stories, "Frozen 2: the Snow Queen" and "Frozen 3: the Dark Mirror", as well as smaller stories that just came to me.**

**This series is based on my previous two Frozen stories, but some relate to just after the movie an before my stories. I'll let you know if the particular one-shot pertains to my two stories or not. This first one does not pertain to it, as it takes place before my stories begins and just after the events of the movie.**

**So, let's begin...**

* * *

Courting

* * *

It has been almost four weeks since the Great Thaw, and the sisters have begun re-building their relationship. Another relationship, however, was budding. Kristoff and Anna had known each other since the Great Thaw, and it has become apparent that their is a certain romance between the two. At first, Anna was hesitant, given the results of her first relationship (Though anyone with common sense can see it was not really a relationship). But, after some soul searching, and some sisterly advice from her more mature sister, Anna had come to trust her feelings again and move on with this relationship.

According to Arendellian tradition, however, it is the man who must ask permission from the parents of the woman to begin courting, or in this case, Anna's older, ice powered sister, who is also the queen. So, he might have been a little nervous...

"Kristoff, you're pail" observed Anna as she walked him over to Elsa's study.

"I'm not, it's just, I haven't been getting any sun lately" lied Kristoff. In reality, he was petrified. He had never been in a relationship before. Now, he was going to ask the queen, who can freeze him with a flick of her wrist, to permission to court her younger sister, a princess. What's more was the fact that he still knew so little about the queen. He would occasionally meet her, but he knew little about her.

"Kristoff, stop worrying! She loves you! You saved my life, remember?"

"Yeah, and she's also the overprotective sister."

"Kristoff, she's not overprotective! I mean, she's concerned for my well being, but come on, we hadn't been together in twelve years! She's just antisocial. You'll be fine!" she said, pushing him to Elsa's door.

"Are you sure she'll be OK with us dating?"

"Oh, I, of course I'm sure!" she said, with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Besides, you're the one taking the risk!" she said, knocking on Elsa's door.

"What?" he asked as she ran away. He was now alone.

"Who is it?" asked Elsa from behind the door. Kristoff froze, not saying a word.

"Hello?" she asked again, walking to the door.

"Uh..." was all Kristoff could get out. Then, the door opened.

"Kristoff?" asked Elsa, puzzled.

"Queen Elsa!" he greeted nervously, almost forgetting to bow.

"Kristoff, I told you, you don't have to bow, and call me Elsa. You're a friend here."

This did not help calm his nerves.

"Uh, OK, Qu...Elsa" he said awkwardly.

silence.

"Did you want to ask me something?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, right, I, uh... you're maj...Elsa. I mean to, no wait, I need..." he sputtered. He smacked his head in frustration.

"I'm not to picky about grammar, Kristoff, just tell me what it is" she asked, half annoyed.

Kristoff breathed in. "Iwanttodateyoursister!" he got out without spaces between his words. He froze, closing his eyes, waiting for the worse.

Elsa was no frozen. Deciphering Kristoff's mumbled sentence, she realized what he was asking. She was half expecting this, seeing how much time the two have been spending together.

"Kristoff, could you please step into my study?" she asked.

Kristoff gulped; his fear level just shot through the roof. He nodded, and cautiously entered.

Meanwhile, Anna had been spying from the corner of the hall. She watched as Kristoff entered Elsa's study.

"What have I done!" she said to herself in panic.

* * *

Kristoff walked in, while Elsa closed the door behind him. Switching to survival instinct, he wondered if he could survive a three story fall from her window, his only escape route.

"Please take a seat" said Elsa, looking down. He noticed that her tone had changed drastically, not longer slightly annoyed, but stiff and firm.

Without question, Kristoff sat down. He noticed that the room got a little colder. As Elsa walked towards him, he noticed how ice spread out from her feat.

"Kristoff, could you please ask me what you wanted again?" she asked. She leaned against the wall from him.

"I, would like, your permission to court Anna" he got out. Somehow, saying it the second time was even more nerve wreaking.

Elsa nodded her head again. The room was silent for a few minutes, neither party speaking. Kristoff shivered as the room grew more cold. Elsa finally noticed the ice at her feat and Kristoff's shivering.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, waving her hands up and thawing the ice from the room.

"Sorry about that. I'm still having some, difficulties in stressful situations."

"I understand" said Kristoff. He had somehow grew a little more comfortable, seeing how nervous he had made Elsa.

Elsa sighed. "So, you want to court Anna?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I have grown found of her, and I want the chance of getting to know her better."

Elsa nodded. "Kristoff, listen, I trust you. I mean, I don't know you that well, and Anna's first love interest was, well..."

"A sociopathic maniac?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, that. Well, I believe Anna still has some growing up to do. Part of it was my fault; because of me, she hasn't had much experience in the real world."

"She doesn't blame you" he somehow said. He instantly froze, not knowing where that came from. He instantly started berating himself for it.

Elsa, however, perked up. "She doesn't."

Kristoff shook his head.

"Could you elaborate?"

Kristoff now wished he had kept his mouth shut. "Well, she tells me, about you two. She tells me how you... sacrificed years of your life, for her." Kristoff was jerky in his words. He had not expected the conversation would go like this at all. He was expecting three options: either a simple yes, no, or frozen in one place.

Elsa nodded. "She shares a lot of things with you, doesn't she?"

Kristoff nodded.

Elsa sighed again. "And you care for her?"

Kristoff looked up. "Yes."

Elsa nodded, then paused.

"Kristoff, please understand, I'm responsible for Anna, but I have little experience with these sort of things... But I do trust you, and I feel like I know you enough to trust you with my sister."

Kristoff perked up at this.

"In short, I'm not her mother, but I am responsible for her, both as her sister and the queen. I, I bless your courtship. You have my permission" she breathed out.

Kristoff froze in shock. Did she just say what he thought she did?

"I, have permission?" he asked.

"I'm not sure how much more clear I could be!" she smiled. She herself couldn't believe that she was able to go through with it.

"I, uh, thank you. Thank you!" exclaimed Kristoff. He would have hugged her, but he remembered how she felt about human contact.

Elsa simply nodded, gesturing for him to leave.

Relieved, Kristoff moved to leave the room. Just as he was about to exit the room, however, he found his feet frozen to a sheet of ice on the floor.

"Wha...?" he asked, before the ice turned around 180 degrees. He was now being forced in the direction of Elsa. He saw how she used her powers to bring him in closer, his adrenaline running. His plan of running to the window was no longer an option.

"But listen to me!" she said sternly, almost into his face, pointing her finger. "If you _ever_, hurt Anna, or break her heart, I will hunt you down, freeze you into a block of ice, and throw you into some ice cave miles from here, never to see the light of day again, do you understand?"

Kristoff, seeing his whole life flash before him, nodded. "No, I mean, yes, I understand. I'll never hurt Anna!"

Elsa smiled, then thawed the ice. "Just checking. Now, go tell her the news!" she said, suddenly with a happy demeanor, as if that never happened. "Oh, and don't tell anyone else; I'm supposed to make these sort of things official before you can start courting."

"Uh, OK" he said, not sure of what to make of all of this. He turned and left the room, where Anna was waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" she asked innocently.

"She said, yes... I guess we're going out now?" He was still shaken up by the ordeal.

"YES!" she squealed. She grabbed him and kissed him. Then, she ran off to Elsa's study, opening the door.

"Oh, thank you Elsa!" she yelled, hugging her sister, catching her of balance.

"Well, I couldn't say no to a couple as cute as you two, now can I?" she said happily. "Just, don't spend too much time together, we still have plenty to catch up on."

"Of course we won't! Don't you worry, we are going to have all the time in the world!" said Anna as the two sisters hugged.

Kristoff was looking through the door at the two. He noticed how happy Elsa seemed about the whole thing. Did she mean what she told him, or was she just messing with him? Why was he even worried? He only wanted to make Anna happy, never dreaming of hurting her.

He was now dating a princess; what surprises life can throw.

* * *

**This was inspired by a song I heard the other day, "Cleaning this Gun" by Rodney Adkins. Made me wonder, what would Elsa, the protective mother figure of Anna, do when Kristoff asked for permission to date Anna. **

**Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review. **


	2. A Sleepless Night

A Sleepless Night

**Again, this story takes place after the movie and before my story "Frozen 2: The Snow Queen", so no need to read that story if you don't want to.**

* * *

Anna was trapped in the room Hans locked her up in just after she returned to from the North Mountain. Her heart was freezing and she couldn't open the door. (Seriously, who designs a door to an interior room that is locked from the outside?). Hans had put the fire out, and it was growing colder by the minute.

"Help! Someone!" she called out, hoping, praying, that someone would answer. She curled up as she felt more ice covering her body. Weak, she continued calling out.

"Help, please" she barely got out. She was in agony, trembling both from the physical pain and emotional pain that this was how she was to spend the last few minutes of her life. It hurt to move her eyes, feeling the ice behind them.

"Please..." she called, trembling. She thought about Hans, how wrong she was about him. She felt used, stupid even, for allowing her emotions to shape her actions. Why didn't she listen to Elsa?

Anna turned her head slightly, suddenly seeing Elsa standing over her. Not caring how she got there, she called to her...

"Elsa!" she called, trying to crawl to her. "Help me!"

Elsa stared, panic stricken, guilt ridden at the sight of Anna on the floor, and moved to turn away.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called out, reaching out to her.

Elsa had turned completely, running away.

"Help me, please!" she called out desperatly, tears streaming from her eyes. Elsa ran into the room until she vanished into thin air.

"Was she that afraid that she couldn't help me? Did she even care?" thought Anna, hurt that Elsa wasn't there to help her, even if it was only to comfort her. Anna lied there, accepting her fate. No one was their for her; not her estranged sister, her two faced fiancé, or her new friends, who were nowhere to be seen. She was to die, alone, and unloved.

"I'm such a fool" she said to herself. Then, she felt it, the darkness, taking over. The ice spread through her body rapidly, freezing her from the inside out. Everything went dark...

* * *

Anna rolled in her bed, tossing and turning, crying in her sleep. She let out a scream, which eventually woke her up. She shot up, breathing heavily, tears streaming as she felt a familiar pain run through her body. She felt her skin, pulled her hair in front of her to see if it was still red. To her relief, it was. Not even that white streak she grew up with remained. It was all just a dream; a nightmare.

Anna breathed slowly, pulling herself together. She moved herself to the side of her bed, feet on the floor, still trying to convince herself that she was alive.

This was the sixth time she has had this nightmare. It has now been three weeks since the Great Thaw. All was well in Arendelle. Elsa was back in her life, she was in a wonderful relationship with Kristoff, and the gates were open. All, except, for the traumatic after-effects of dying.

Anna never showed it, but she was unnerved by the events preceding the thaw. Her own sister freezing her heart, then kicking her out. How Hans treated her and left her to die. How she felt so alone and unloved; that was what hurt her the most: Being alone with no one to love her. In the end, she ended up sacrificing herself for Elsa, which in turn saved her own life.

Anna never blamed Elsa for what happened. She knew she was simply fearful, and her judgment was all screwy; she was simply not in control of her own actions. But Anna couldn't shake the felling of hurt of Elsa not being there for her. Anna had been reaching out to Elsa her whole life, and only once at the coronation did she reach out to her.

Anna never expected anything in return, and Elsa did finally open up and is now making it up to her, but it didn't remove the pain Anna felt on that day...

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a knock to the door...

"Anna? Are you OK?" asked Elsa through the door. Their rooms were closer now that Elsa changed rooms, so she must have heard the scream.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just rolled out of bed" Anna lied.

Elsa opened the door, stepping halfway into the room. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded, failing to hide the tears. "Yep, I'm fine."

Elsa smirked, and walked in, closing the door behind. Anna realized she wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's wrong?" asked Elsa, sitting down next to her.

Anna hesitated. She knew that even though Elsa was much better, she still had bits and pieces of guilt left over. And even though she could use her powers without fear of hurting anyone, at times her powers would still leak out without her consent, much to her embarrassment and frustration.

Elsa knew that Anna nearly died, and that it must had been traumatic, she didn't know the full extent it had on her. Anna had spared the details and the nightmares, not wanting to put more guilt on Elsa than she already had.

"I, I just had a bad dream, about Hans, how he treated me..." Anna said. It was partially true, but it wasn't the entire truth.

"Oh Anna" said Elsa, pulling her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry for what that monster put you through."

"It wasn't your fault" Anna put in, trying to keep her from going down that guilt trip. "You tried to warn me."

"And you were reacting out of loneliness. Anna, I should have known how lonely you had become."

"Hey, it wasn't much better for you!" Anna said, playfully nudging Elsa.

Elsa smiled. "Well, I guess we're both a victim of circumstance."

Anna considered telling her the whole truth, how the trauma of freezing from the inside out, of _dying_, had been keeping her up at night. How she felt so alone; unloved. How she felt abandoned by Elsa on that day.

But, Elsa never meant to do that to her, and if she told her, Elsa would blame herself, and she was still dealing with enough demons; she doesn't need any more.

"Anna, was that it? Is their anything else?" Elsa asked.

Anna hesitated. "That's it, I'm, I'm better now. Thanks for worrying."

Elsa stood up and smiled. "Hey, what are sisters for? Will you be alright? Do you want me to stay tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Believe me, I'm much better now, now that I'm back in reality."

Elsa smiled, standing up to go back to her room. "Good night."

"Good night" replied Anna. When Elsa closed the door, Anna sighed. She lied back down, and cried out the hidden pain.

Anna and Elsa promised three weeks ago that thy would keep no more secrets, that they would help each other with their pain. But this one, this truth that would kill Elsa, Anna decided to keep to herself. She decided that since Elsa put herself through twelve years of torment for her, it was the least she could do. This was one demon Anna was willing to go through on her own.

She would just have to endure this sleepless night alone, Keeping in mind the comforting thought that she was indeed loved.

* * *

**Don't feel bad for Anna. She will finally resolve this issue by the end of my other story, "Frozen 3: The Dark Mirror". Actually, seeing how the stories need a better bridge, I might add some more to "Frozen 2" revolving about this issue.**

**This was pretty short, more than I would like, but it is a one shot. **

**Feel free to leave feedback and requests.**


	3. Rock Bottom

Rock Bottom

**Due to the dark tone of this story, it'll be rated T for teen. **

**_Be forewarned_, it will be deep and depressing, or as people put it on this site, angst to the max, but it will end on a happy note. This will be taking place a few days after the funeral of Elsa and Anna's parents, then flash forwarded to several weeks after the Great Thaw.**

* * *

A few days has passed since the funeral. Elsa sat in her room as always, consumed by grief. The pain of loosing her parents was akin to having a massive stone pressed over her body, slowly crushing her bones, but no death in sight. They were gone, and she was now alone. The only people who knew about her powers now were Kai and Gerda, her parents most trusted servants and friends. For days now, he brought her food, but she refused to touch it. Every time he entered, she was in the same position; sitting on her bed, arms curled around her folded knees, staring at the wall. In all this time, she had not shed a single tear, for she was holding in all of her pain and emotion, a bad habit she picked up from her father.

Kai would occasionally try to snap her out of it, talking to her about something, anything. But she was completely unresponsive.

One day, exactly a week after the funeral, he suggested to her that she might benefit from a physiatrist.

"No!" she responded. It was the first thing she said since the funeral.

"Your majesty, you need to talk to someone about it. If you keep your feelings bottled up like this, it'll only make it worse. Please, let it out; cry, hit something, please."

"And if I do, I'll freeze everything!" she said out loud, face red with agony.

"Princess Elsa, you simply can't conceal your grief any longer. I'm serious, it's not good for you, mentally or physically. You haven't eaten in days, and you haven't moved from that spot. Princess, you have to open up, please. For your sister's sake..."

"Don't bring Anna into this. _Please!_ Don't you dare bring Anna into this!" she screamed back.

Kai was taken aback by this outburst. He never heard her raise her voice to him before; but right now, it was understandable.

"Princess Elsa, this is for your own good... Please, I know you have been instructed to conceal these emotions, but I believe that, right now, you're father and mother would not be happy to see..."

"GET OUT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, loud enough it was a wonder the whole castle couldn't hear it. "Don't talk to me about them! Get out now!" she cried out. Her face was red, as well as her eyes, but she refused to let the tears out. Snow started to fall, and the room grew increasingly cold. Elsa saw this, and curled herself up again, repeating her mantra in her head.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Kai, seeing that he would get nowhere today, walked out.

"Please, at least eat something" he said at the door. Elsa sat their, head buried in her knees. He sighed, and left, closing the door behind. He met Gerda in the hallway.

"How is she?" she asked.

Kai shook his head. "She's not improved. If anything, she's getting worse."

"The poor dear. Is there anything we can do?"

Kai looked back to the room. "Unfortunately, no. She had to let it go on her own. And she must do it soon; their is only so much pain the mind can take..."

* * *

Anna was in her room. Unlike Elsa, she had been crying. She would occasionally talk to Gerda about it, letting out some of her emotions. To her, Gerda was her only friend. Her parents were gone, and Elsa was non-existent in her life.

"I'm all alone" she told Gerda. She was sitting at her bed, eating breakfast, though she did so slowly; grief had a way of spoiling one's appetite.

"No, you're not alone dear" comforted Gerda.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. It's just, I have no family left."

"Don't say that. You have your sister."

Anna frowned. "Gerda, a sister loves you. A sister is by your side when something terrible happens. Heck, she wasn't even at the funeral! How could she leave me there, alone!?" she cried angrily.

"Dear, please understand. Elsa, she loves you, more than you know. She just, its complicated."

Anna looked up. "Gerda, do you know why Elsa is locked up all the time?"

Gerda hesitated. She had sworn an oath not to tell a soul, not even Anna, until Elsa could master her gift. She wanted to tell her so badly, but her loyalty to her parents was too strong.

"I'm sorry dear. Your father wanted it a secret. But she does love you."

Anna sulked. "Then why doesn't she say anything? I mean, she won't even talk to me through the door."

"I wish I knew. All I know is, she does love you, and it pains her not to be close to you."

Anna stirred her breakfast. She wish she knew why she had shut herself out. She wish she could understand. It's not like she hasn't seen her in all these years; she would occasionally see her on holidays and special occasions, but she just always stood away, looking at her with guilt written on her face.

Anna knew only one thing; she hasn't given up on her.

* * *

Elsa sat there for the rest of the day, unmoved. All she could think about was how alone she was. She dared not see Anna, afraid that she might harm her as she did years ago.

She considered revealing her secret to Anna, now that her parents couldn't tell her not to. But every time she considered it, two thoughts came to mind: It was disrespectful to her late parents wishes, and, what if Anna rejected her for it? She herself felt disgusted by them. She thought about what she might say; would she call her a freak? An abomination? Anna marveled at her gifts once, but if she knew now, Elsa would have to tell her about how she almost killed her with them. Then, she would fear her. She wouldn't love her, and she would abandon her. It puzzled Elsa how Anna still loved her now as it is, how could she love her if she knew the truth?

With all her repressed emotions in her head, clouding her judgment, she came to the false realization that she was worthless. She couldn't see Anna, she couldn't leave her room. Why was she even here? What was the point of it all? She would never leave her room, ever. If she couldn't master her curse now, she would never master them ever. She would be crowned queen, and stay behind doors forever. It was Anna who should be queen. If anything, Elsa was holding her back. She was holding everyone back.

_She_ was the reason for Anna almost dying. _She_ was the reason for the closed gates. Anna's life, _everyone's_ life would be so much better without her.

Then she contemplated it; taking her life.

"Who would miss me?" she thought. "No one even knows me. If I die, no one will miss me. Anna will be free of my shame, and I would be free of this wretched life."

She had no means to poison herself, and she was sure she lacked the strength to stab herself. She looked to her window. She was three stories high, with hard bedrock beneath her window, which faced away from the city, seen by no-one. It would be quick and painless. Some guard will find her, and everything will turn out for the better.

After a few hours of contemplation, she decided to go through with it. She wrote a note, explaining herself; how this was for the better, and how sorry she was to Anna for never being there for her. She walked to the window, and opened it. She looked down, seeing the hard floor below. She breathed in and climbed on the windowsill...

She heard a knock from behind. "Elsa?"

Elsa recognized it as Anna's voice. She glanced back, wishing that she would go away.

"Elsa, please. I know you're in there" Anna said from behind the door. Despite her feelings towards Elsa, Anna had to go try again. She had to; she loved her too much.

Elsa stood quietly. She didn't want to alert Anna to what she was about to do.

"Elsa, please. I need to talk to you."

"Go away" thought Elsa. "Don't make this harder than it is."

"I miss them, Elsa. And I know you miss them too. I just want you to know, that, I'll always be here, whenever you want to talk. I love you."

Elsa froze. She looked down again. She was willing to do it. If it weren't for Anna, she _was_ going to do it. But suddenly, it all seemed harder.

"I'll be here, always. We only have each other now. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost you."

Elsa sat there on her windowsill. A tear fell from her eye. Anna still loved her. Despite never being there for her, Anna wanted to be there for her. _Her_, of all people. Why she did not know. But Anna wanted her in her life.

Her shame and guilt overtook her as she stepped back into her room.

"What am I doing?!" she thought to herself angrily. Quietly, she closed the window behind her. She turned to her bed, when she fell to her knees. Finally, after over a week of silence, she wept. She let it all out, the pain, the anger, the feelings. She wailed into her hands. Kai was right; keeping in the feelings would have been devastating.

On the other side of the door, Anna heard the sobbing. She leaned her ear against the door, listening.

"I l-love you too" said Elsa through her cries. Anna almost fainted; it was the first thing Elsa said to her in months.

Anna placed her hand on the door. "I know" she said, not wanting to push it. She felt for her sister, which she assumed was pain of losing their parents. But Elsa knew that she was crying not only for them, but for herself, what she almost did.

Anna sat there, crying softly, while Elsa wailed until she passed out, her room covered in ice. Anna slept by the door that night.

* * *

(five weeks after the Great Thaw)

In Elsa's room, Elsa sat on her bed, facing Anna who was sitting on a chair. In the time since the Thaw, the sisters had agreed to no more secrets. Elsa, however, had many secrets, so many hidden feelings and worries; so many it would take a while for her to get them out, let alone remember. Now that her major secret was out, all the smaller secrets started to surface again.

Now, After yet another nightmare, Elsa had woken up Anna with her screams. She saw herself at her windowsill again, peering over the edge, rready to take her life. She went to stop herself, only to find that she could move or speak, she could only watched. She saw what would have happened if Anna never came; She knew what would have happened if Anna never came, but seeing unfold filled her with overwhelming dread and guilt.

Anna came into the room, pulling her into an embrace as she came back to reality. At first, Elsa just wanted to keep it to herself, but she knew she had to tell her, no matter how much shame it would unearth. So, she had Anna sit on a chair next to her bed, then told her, in every painful detail, what really happened in that room that day.

When Elsa finished, it became quiet. Anna sat there, shocked. At first, she didn't know what to think. Finally, after thirty seconds of absorption, Anna looked at Elsa, eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Elsa, why? How could you even think that? I, if I lost you...How could you..." said Anna, in a mix of anger and sorrow. "How could you think I would be better off without you?!"

Elsa didn't answer.

"Elsa, that day,I, I almost gave up on you that day! What if I didn't come?! Elsa, you..." Anna clenched her hand against her mouth, horrified at what was really going on that day. If she never came, Elsa would be gone, and she would truly be alone.

Anna stood up. "How could you, how could you even consider that! Elsa, I love you! Momma loved you! Papa loved you! Kai, Gerda...!" Anna stopped, turning her back to Elsa and facing the wall, to angry to say anymore.

Elsa sat there, re-living the guilt and shame she felt that day. "Anna, I can't take back what I did that day, nor the many other wrongs I've done to you. I wish to heaven I had more sense then. If I did, I might have come out of that room earlier, and you would never had been alone. Instead, I almost shut you out permanently. I realized, I couldn't do that to you."

Anna stood there, shaking in sorrow.

"Anna, I know I've been a horrible big sister to you. All I can ask is for your..."

Before Elsa could say forgiveness, Anna turned around quickly and hugged her tightly. "Of course I forgive you!" she cried, letting tears roll. "Just don't ever think yourself as worthless ever again! You hear me!" she said, sternly, yet lovingly.

Both sisters held each other tightly, letting the tears role.

"You, forgive me?" asked Elsa, surprised that Anna was so willing to forgive.

"Of course! I don't care about the past! It's gone, and you've changed. We've changed. We are never going back to that, and you will never go through that again! I promise, I'll never let you get that low again!"

Elsa sniffled. "N-never again!"

They remained there, hugging it out.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving my life. You've always been saving me, from myself, others, from everything. I can never repay you for what you did for me."

Anna smiled, though still sniffling. "What are sisters for?"

* * *

**Inspiration for this came from chapter 23 of LadybugTamer's "The Gradual Thaw", accounts of near suicides as told by members of the Duck Dynasty family, and the following quote, which had helped me through many a hard time... **

**"Pray, hope, and don't worry"**

**Don't worry, I have more happy chapters coming up. This will be as dark as it will get. **


	4. Super Cafe

Frozen: Super Café

**Based on the lack of views on my last story, I'm assuming it wasn't to popular. So, as promised, here is a positive one...**

**I'm sure many of you have seen HISHE's "How Frozen should have ended", but one thing was missing: Super Café with the World's Finest!" **

**For obvious reasons, this is not related in any way to my stories.**

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Batman, and Superman are sitting around the Café, listening to what happened at the end of Frozen (This wouldn't make sense with the real HISHE version, so I'm assuming that they're just retelling the movie).

Batman: So then what you do?

Anna: Well, I punched Hans, Elsa punished the bad guys, made out with Kristoff...

Elsa: Wait, what?

Anna: ...and we all lived happily ever after!

Superman: So, like, you're basically a Disney version of a super hero?

Elsa: What? I'm not a... I'm a Queen!

Batman: Yeah, a Queen with superpowers...

Superman: And has trouble controlling them...

Batman: And is afraid of becoming a freak...

Superman: Has a troubled childhood...

Batman: You're parents are dead...

Superman: Has a fortress of solitude...

Batman: And conveniently learned to control your powers at the last second.

Hulk outside the window: Hulk says you rip me off!

Superman: Hulk's right; you isolate your alter ego/real self for the sake of others! I can think of five superheroes with similar backstories off the top of my head!

Elsa: OK, hold on! (freezes the table) My magic is magic based!

Superman: Like Thor...

Elsa: And, I never dressed up in some ridiculous costume and go around at night hunting down criminals.

Batman: OK, calm down, my costume is not ridiculous...

Anna: And, she learned to control her powers through true love!

Batman: Oh, yeah, the Disney cliché! (both laugh)

Anna: But it was sisterly love! It's completely different!

(Both stop laughing uncomfortably)

Batman: Oh, right.

Superman: Well, it is a little different...

(Awkward silence)

Batman: Wait, I'm confused, who did you end up with?

Elsa: No one, I'm single.

Batman and Superman: Say whaaat?

Batman: But, you're a princess...

Elsa: Queen.

Superman: Don't you guys always end up with a guy?

Elsa: No.

Merida walking by outside the window: You tell it sister! (peace sign)

Superman: But, aren't you supposed to live happily ever after with some guy.

Elsa: Why does everyone assume I need to be with someone to be happy? Romance isn't everything you know!

Batman: Well, I guess you're right. Just like someone thought romance was everything and almost married a sociopath! (laughs)

Anna: Why you...(punches Batman over the chair)

Batman: (Walks back to the table, covering his left eye) No one saw that! No one saw that!

Superman: So, like, you're single then?

Elsa: Yes, why?

Batman: Well...you want to know my, secret identity?

Elsa: It's Bruce Wayne.

Batman: DANG IT!

Superman: Even Disney knows Bruce!

THE END

* * *

**Because the single life is awesome!**

**Hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to leave reviews and requests. See you later!**

**-Because I'm Batman!**


	5. Super Cafe Part 2

**Super Café, Part 2**

**After hearing that a future short, "Frozen Fever", featuring all our favorite Frozen characters is in the books, I decided to write this little thing in celebration.**

* * *

Superman, Batman, Elsa, and Anna: Say Whaaaat!

Elsa: We're getting a short!

Anna: I know, right! We're not slowing down yet! Frozen Fever is going to be awesome!

Batman: Frozen Fever? Why is it called...

Anna: Who cares! We're moving up!

Superman: Well, glad your franchise is getting up there.

Batman: Yeah, maybe someday, you'll be as big as us! (raises mug).

Elsa and Anna look at each other, clearing there throats.

Elsa: Um...

Anna: Well...

Superman: What?

Elsa: The thing is, we've already beaten both of you in the box office.

Superman and Batman stare at each other. Both laugh

Superman: Cute, cute. I'm glad you think high of yourselves, but, we're the World's Finest...The Man of Steel and The Dark Knight...The most popular characters in history for over 70 years.

Batman: And I'm Batman...

Superman: You've only been around for a year. I think we have the edge.

Anna: Why don't you look at the highest grossing films of all time?"

Superman and Batman flips out their smart phones.

Batman: Yeah, sure, like we've been beaten out by Disney princesses...WHAT THE HECK BRO! (stands up, staring a screen, with wide eyes)

Superman: (Same reaction as Batman) They're number five?!

Batman: I'm number ten!

Superman: I'm not even on the top 50!

Batman: They beat Iron-man 3!

Ironman lands outside the window

Ironman: Say What!?

Superman: The Avengers are the only superheroes ahead of them, and they have 7 heroes!

Batman: They even have us beat on Fanfiction . net!

Superman: What?! How can this be happening!?

Batman: Whoa, wait, hold on, we still have them beat as a franchise.

Superman: Oh, oh thank goodness! (sits back down)

Silence

Elsa: Well, there is the short coming out...

Anna: And no one is saying "No" to a sequel, and almost everyone wants to return for a sequel...

Elsa: And with the fandom basically begging for one...

Superman, Batman, and Ironman stair at each other.

Iron-man: I'm going for John Lasseter! Avengers assemble! (flies off)

Superman: I'm going after the David Beck and Jennifer Lee! (flies off)

Batman: And I'm going to stop Adele Dazeem!

Elsa: (face palm) It's Idina Menzel!

Batman: Whatever! (Runs off) Because I'm Batmaaaan!

Elsa and Anna stare at each other.

Anna: Looks like everyone's got, "Frozen Fever"!

Elsa: You know it, girl!

* * *

**Can't wait for the short, just hope they don't make it like the Tangeled short(Then again, I'm not a huge fan of Tangeled to begin with, so I'm not the best judge of that). **

**Also, check out my new Frozen sequel: Frozen 4: The Snow Princess**

**Because I'm Batman!**


	6. Fishing

Fishing

**Well, having been inspired by a fly fishing trip I took last week (19" Brown Trout, and it was delicious!) I decided to make a bit about Anna convincing her friends to try fly-fishing, which was gaining popularity in Europe at the time (I'm pretty sure it was just called fishing, since spinning rods were not invented yet). **

**For those "A River Runs Through It" fans out there (also an inspiration) see if you can spot some of the references.**

**This will take place after my story "Frozen 3: the Dark Mirror" and before "Frozen 4: the Snow Princess", so it will include some aspects of my stories, including my OCs.**

**Well, here we go...**

* * *

"...Fishing?" asked Elsa at the breakfast table. Anna was just talking with Elsa about ideas for a double date, which Elsa agreed too. Anna had just brought up the idea of fly-fishing in the nearby river.

"Do you even know how to fish?" asked Elsa.

"Don't know, never tried, but how hard can it be?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know, every time you ask 'how hard can it be', it always ends up ending badly."

"Oh come on, it doesn't always end up badly."

"Sure, yeah, what about the time you convinced me to climb that tree..."

"Oh come on, your leg only broke in one place."

"Or the time you tried to pet that baby deer..."

"How should I know does were so protective of there young? And the scar's barely noticeable."

"Or the time we tried making a cake without knowing how to use an oven."

"But they eventually got the fire out! Come on, let's try something new! Please?" asked Anna pleadingly.

"Anna, I've got a lot to do..."

Anna put on the saddest face she could muster, wide eyes, quivering lip, the works.

Elsa put her palm to her face, sighing. "Do you at least know where we are going?"

Anna smiled. "Jorgenson river!"

Elsa looked up. "Alright, we'll give it a try."

* * *

The next day, Elsa, her boyfriend Jase, Anna, and her husband Kristoff, went by horseback to the river. Both men knew a thing or two about fishing, though Jase was the only one who knew anything about fishing with a rod; Kristoff fished with a net before.

Jase suggested that he spent at least one day teaching them about the basics, but Anna was over insistent, using her logic "How hard can it be?" Jase just rolled his eyes and went with it, knowing how this day would end up.

"Alright, here's the place" said Kristoff as he got off Sven. Like-wise, everyone followed. Being the only one with experience fishing with a rod, Jase gave everyone a quick lesson in casting their rod...

"Alright" he said, raising his rod. "Basically you just cast it in a whip-like motion like this" he said, waving his rod back and worth. "pointing the tip of the rod between ten and two o'clock. Give this about three times and just let the fly rest on the waters surface. If a fish comes, just pull your rod back and fight it, just not too hard or you break the line."

Kristoff looked at his rod perplexly. "Somehow, just throwing in a net seems a whole lot easier."

"Oh sure, if you want the easy way. This is the more challenging, sporting way" replied Jase.

"Maybe, but when it comes to food, I don't think my stomach cares if it was sporting or not."

"Come on! For the record, any accomplished fisherman can catch plenty of large fish this way. I've caught almost twenty in one day before."

Kristoff scoffed at the remark. "Showoff!"

Jase glared back, but Elsa put her hand on his shoulder. "How about we just get to fishing, before it gets to late?"

Jase smiled. "Alright, let's get going. Kristoff and Anna will take this section, and Elsa and I will go downstream, just make sure we can see each other."

"Got it! Come on, Kristoff, this is going to be easy!" said Anna excitingly as she walked quickly next to the streams edge and tried casting. Throwing a back cast, Anna immediately hooked Kristoff in the shoulder...

"Argh!" he cried, grabbing the fly on his arm.

"Oh, sorry!" said Anna. Kristoff gently grabbed the hook and pulled it from his skin.

"That's alright" he said calmly, yet still cross. "I've been through worse."

Anna smiled and tried casting again, letting the line hitting the water hard in a sloppy manner.

"Told her we should have practiced before" said Jase as he watched Anna make hopeless attempts to properly cast the rod. Kristoff made careful, but more successful casts with his rod, frustrated with trying to get his fly where he wanted it.

"Well, let's leave them to this section" said Elsa as she motioned Jase to walk upstream to find there own spot.

"Alright, my lady" he said playfully as they moved upstream.

* * *

Jase led Elsa to a spot he thought would have fish.

"OK, this spot looks promising" he said, walking towards the waters edge. "You remembered what I showed you?"

Elsa nodded. "Sure!" she extended her rod. She was a little awkward, but she had the general motion down, but the line kept tangling itself. Jase smiled.

"Here, let me help you" he said, standing behind her and holding his hand over hers. He couldn't see it, but Elsa was blushing.

"It's all about a rhythm. Just point your rod at 2 o'clock" he helped her cast the rod back "and 10 o'clock" he helped her cast forward. After a few more casts in this motion, he moved out of the way, letting her cast on her own. She was still a little clumsy, but also a little better.

"Do I have it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Much better! he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were having less luck. Every other cast, Kristoff would have to help Anna either take a hook out of a tree, a rock, herself, or himself.

"Ouch!" screamed Anna. Kristoff turned from his rod to see Anna with a hook in her hair.

"Anna, you should really cast that thing more slowly" he said, pulling the fly out of her hair.

"I'm trying! Sheez, I'm new at this, remember?" she said, annoyed.

"Ok, just, try to focus on casting more, OK?"

"Right!" she said excitingly as she turned for another cast. Kristoff nodded and turned back to his spot.

"Ouch!" he yelled when Anna's fly hooked him in the neck this time.

* * *

Jase fishes a few feet from Elsa. After a few minutes, he hooks a fish.

"Fish on!" he cried, immediately setting the hook. Elsa watched as he expertly fought his fish, swiping his rod back and forth, keeping the fish from shaking the hook off. It took little line, not being that big, but it fought back hard.

"Don't loose him!" said Elsa with excitement.

Eventually, Jase reeled it in. He lifted the fish up, only to see that it was merely five inches long. He stared in disbelief, while Elsa held back a laugh.

"It, uh...it sure fought well" she said.

Jase just shook his head. "He sure fought well for a little guy. Oh well, too small to eat" he said, gently releasing the fish back into the water. He turned back, seeing Elsa suppressing a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just, you made it look so big the way you were fighting!" she laughed.

"Ha, Ha" he laughed sarcastically. "Come on, let's see if we can get you a fish."

* * *

"Hey, I got one!" said Kristoff, pulling the line hard on a large brown trout. Used to just hulling in fish, he pulled hard on the line, not giving the fish drag as it tried to run.

"Oh, it's a big one! We're having fish tonight!" he said, reeling in even faster.

Anna watched as Kristoff muscled the fish.

"Careful, you might..."

Snap

"...snap, the line" she finished. In a instant, the line snapped, causing Kristoff to fall backwards.

"What? Oh come on!" he complained, trying to get himself back up.

"Don't pull to hard next time, babe!" she said as she enthusiastically went to recast.

"Hey, watch where you're cast...YOUCH!"

* * *

"...You have to land it with grace" said Jase from behind Elsa. "Don't let the fly hit the water to hard."

"Please, I'm the definition of grace" Elsa deadpanned as she casted again. Once again, the fly plopped into the water.

"Maybe with manners and all those society functions, but with fishing, not so much."

Elsa turned and sent a glare at Jase. Jase shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his spot. Elsa turned back to her rod and took a deep breath. She casted once again, but the fly kept plopping into the water.

Thinking of an idea, she turned to make sure Jase wasn't watching. She smiled playfully to herself, then let magic emanate from her hand. Withing moments, her rod and line were encased in a fine frost. Pulling back the rod and casting it forward, the frost shook of, giving her rod and line a more smooth, pristine look. Her now glittery blue rod felt just like the real thing, her magic controlling the bend on it. Her line, much like the ice fabric she is able to make, was just as flexible as the real thing. At the end of the line, the fly was transformed; no longer made of feathers and hair, ice now gave the appearance of a lifelike mayfly, complete with scales and legs.

Now able to use her magic to manipulate the line, Elsa cast it forward, willing the fly to hover down to the water's surface. The ice line nearly disappeared in the water, being frozen water itself. She anxiously awaited for the fish to rise...

"That would be cheating" Jase deadpanned behind her. Elsa quickly turned behind her, seeing Jase with his arms crossed.

"It's not cheating if I'm using my own natural abilities..." Elsa remarked, when a splash caught both there attention. Elsa turned, seeing a fish struggle at the end of her line.

"Set the line!" exclaimed Jase. Elsa pulled the rod back with a jolt, setting the hook deep into the fishes mouth. In response, it took off, zipping through the maze of rocks and sticks underwater.

"Pull it up! Don't loose it!" he continued.

"I'm trying!" she said, excited with her catch. The fish ran up stream with little effort, attempting to escape. Elsa walked upstream as well, not wanting to loose it.

"Careful!" said Jase as Elsa quickly ran across the rocky floor. "Reel it in!"

Elsa started reeling. Slowly, the fish came closer.

"I got it! I got it!"

As she got excited, the fish wrapped itself around a rock, trying to pull free.

"I don't got it!"

With the snap of a line, Elsa lost her fish. She took a few step back catching her balance. It was then she realized that she had indeed lost it. As proof, the fish jumped into the air, sporting her ice fly on its lip like a trophy.

"It's mocking me!" she exclaimed. She moved her arm with the rod behind her back, ready to throw it in protest.

"Whoa! Hold it there frosty!" said Jase, catching the rod from her hand.

"I, I almost had it!" she yelled. "Darn it!"

Elsa stood there, pouting. Jase just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you'll loose plenty more before you get the big one, trust me!"

* * *

Anna managed to climb on one of the larger boulders in the stream, hoping to get a better vantage point.

"Careful up there, feisty pants!" said Kristoff. "Don't fall!"

"Oh come on, I'm not going to...FISH!" Anna said, pointing to a large shape in the water. Without thinking, she flung her rod back, then cast forward. The fly plopped in the water just ahead of it.

"You're not going to get it like..."

"I got it!" she yelled, reeling in as the fish jumped. Kristoff stared with his mouth wide open, because it was a _big_ fish.

Anna fought it enthusiastically, but it just took more and more line, running down stream. She realized that she was running out of line.

"No! Don't go!" she said, jumping of the rock to follow this fish, holding on to the last of her line.

"Anna! Watch it!" said Kristoff, running after her.

"Oh no! I'm not loosing this...whoa!" Anna slipped into the stream, being swept downstream, still holding onto the rod.

"Anna! Let it go!"

"Never!" was all he heard as she was swept downstream.

* * *

Elsa had grudgingly resumed fishing, still mad about her fish.

"Hey, you know just hooking a large fish is considered lucky..." said Jase, just a short distance away in his own hole.

"Yeah, yeah!" she waved him off, focused on the water.

After a few minutes of continued fishing...

"Hey, it's getting late, maybe we should wrap it up? Go find Kristoff and Anna?"

Elsa sighed. "I guess your right."

She and Jase began reeling in there lines, when they heard screaming.

"Anna! Let go! You're insane!"

Elsa and Jase turned, seeing Kristoff run up from upstream, panting.

"Kristoff? Where's Anna?" Elsa asked.

Still out of breath, he pointed into the river. In the river, moving towards them, was Anna, hanging onto a bent rod.

"I've still got him!" she yelled.

"Anna!" exclaimed Elsa. "What are you doing!"

"I'm not losing this fish!" she yelled, before disappearing down below the water.

"Anna!" yelled Elsa and Kristoff in unison. Immediately, Kristoff dove in after her. Jase followed, going waste deep into the water, trying to find them.

"Do you see them?" Elsa asked.

Jase shook his head.

After a few agonizing seconds, Kristoff stood up out of the water, holding Anna, who was in turn holding a struggling brown trout the size of Olaf.

"I got it!" Anna said excitedly, holding up the monster of a trout. Kristoff rolled his eyes as he made his way to shore, Anna beaming with excitement for her prize.

"Anna! Are you alright?" asked Elsa as Kristoff walked up. Jase didn't say a word. He was two busy staring at the fish.

"You're. Kidding. Me" he said. "That thing's a monster!"

"I know! I caught it!" she said.

"But, how... How did you manage to grab that thing?"

"No idea!" she said as Kristoff put her down on dry ground. "I went to grab a rock to hold on too, and it was this guy!"

"Anna, you're insane!" said Elsa. "You could have drowned!"

"But I didn't! she responded, still holding onto her fish.

Jase just shook his head, putting his hand on his waist. "First fish, first timer, unbelievable!"

"That's my wife" Kristoff said proudly, patting Anna on the back. "All I know is, this fish is going to be delicious!"

Anna turned to her husband, shocked.

"What?! We're not going to eat it, are we?"

Kristoff stared at her. "Uh, yeah... just a little salt, pepper, some lemon..."

"But, we can't eat him! He's my first fish!"

"You're kidding, right?" deadpanned Jase. "I was looking forward to trout tonight."

"Aw, but look at him!" Anna pleaded, holding the fish's head to face Jase. Somehow, lacking the ability to make facial expressions, the fish did look a little sad. That, and Anna's pouty face right next to it made the whole thing seem wrong.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't fight it, just give in."

Jase and Kristoff sighed. "Fine, let it go."

"Yay!" exclaimed Anna, returning to the water with her little behemoth. She gently placed it in the water, letting it swim away.

"Bye!" waved Anna.

"Bye, dinner" said Kristoff.

Elsa walked up and put her arm on Anna's shoulder.

"Now, let's get home and dry you off before you freeze, you wet mess."

"OK!"

With that, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were off, leaving Jase behind, allowing him to look back at the river one last time.

"Well, this is one fish story, I won't soon forget."

* * *

**Had this one on my plate for a while, just recently was able to finish it. Another thing that led to this inspiration: Working at a summer camp in the fishing section, you learn that the term "Let it go!", 'it' referring to the fish, get's used a lot. Add the fact that Frozen is still popular, and the song just ends up being sung. **

**Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**-Batman**


	7. I Don't Dance

I Don't Dance

**If you're wondering, yes, this was inspired by the Lee Brice song "I Don't Dance." (Not the High school Musical song!) If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend looking it up.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It has been 4 months since the Great Thaw, and the time has come again for the annual Arendelle Fall festival (like the one in my first story, but obviously a year before).

Elsa was alone, sitting on the sidelines watching her people enjoy themselves. One of the game venders came up and asked her to try one of the deserts at his table, not realizing it was her...

"Hello there my Lady, would you like to try ... Your Majesty! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you..." He quickly apologized, his previously confident demeanor suddenly vanishing.

Elsa turned and smiled. She was still getting the hang of being social with people, so she was understandably shy. But she was willing to try. "Oh, no, it's fine. I would be happy to try, what was it?"

The vender, an older man, in his 40s, aback, unsure of how try behave in front of royalty.

"Uh, it's chocolate, Belgian chocolate. Just imported. A delicate combination of coco, vanilla, and other flavors, for a variety of tastes..."

"You had me at chocolate!" said Elsa, picking one up. As she was about to put it in her mouth, she was interrupted when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Come on Elsa, We're leaving!" exclaimed Anna, in a harsh tone, which was rare for her.

"Wait, what? Why, I thought you were having a good time. Where's Kristoff, I thought you two went..."

"Oh, don't talk to me about that stubborn mountain man!" she snapped, pulling Elsa away from the table. Elsa reluctantly wave back to the man while Anna pulled her away.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa said, pulling her arm away, trying not to make a scene. "What happened?"

"It's Kristoff!" Anna said in a harsh, angry tone. It was clear her face red with anger, but also hurt. "All I wanted to do was dance, with him. He said no. So I asked him again, this time explaining that I've always wanted to dance with someone, and he said no again... I might have nagged him a few more times, then we started arguing..."

Elsa stood there, suddenly feeling a little resentment towards Anna's boyfriend. She knew he was a gentle natured man, but she was looking at Anna's broken face.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go home? I'm too mad to stay up."

"Anna, I... I can't just leave. We haven't been here in years, and I don't want to just leave, not when I'm finally getting used..."

Elsa stopped when she saw Anna on the brink of tears. Anna turned her head stubbornly, trying to hide it.

"But, if you don't feel like staying..."

"I'm sorry. You, you can stay. I'll go back to the castle and wait for you later. I'll be fine, really" Anna said, walking off. Elsa thought about going after her, but decided against it, to give her some time to herself.

At first, Elsa was going to just give them time, but the thought of Anna being sad nagged at her. Knowing Anna wouldn't be in the talking mood, she decided, against her better judgment, to go look for Kristoff.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching the Festival, Elsa finally found him. He was off on his own, standing in one of the allies, arms crossed, in deep thought. Relieved to finally find him, Elsa took a deep breath, then walked up to him.

"Kristoff?" she asked.

"Quee... Elsa" he said, snapping out of whatever he was thinking about and stood erect, as if in attention. "Uh, good evening."

"There's, no need to solute, Kristoff" she joked, trying to get him to relax. Kristoff eased up a bit, but was still obviously nervous around Anna's ice powered older sister, and the queen nonetheless. They were still very formal around each other, so Elsa had no idea how to proceed.

"What happened?" she started. "Anna was pretty mad when she found me."

Kristoff started scratching the back of his neck, further indicating how uncomfortable he was.

"I take it she told you?"

Elsa nodded. "She said something about you not wanting to dance?"

Kristoff nodded, showing his teeth in a nervous fashion. "Yeah... I wasn't trying to be disrespectful or anything, I just, dancing isn't my thing, you know?"

Elsa nodded. "It's not my cup of tea either..."

"See? It's not for everyone. I tried to tell her that, but then she got all emotional. I then, kind off, told her that she was...over-emotional I mean...and she responded by stomping my foot."

Elsa let go the hint of a laugh, knowing Anna's temper all to well. She quickly hid it when Kristoff glared back.

"Look" he said, trying to be serious. "I love her, and I mean that, but I don't want her to expect things of me that I'm not..."

He paused, trying to see if Elsa would respond. She just crossed her arms and kept on staring.

"Unless you're the one being over-emotional" put in Elsa.

Kristoff traded a glance with her, arms still crossed. "What?"

Elsa pause for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. It was technically her first heart to heart with Kristoff, and she didn't want to mess anything up.

"I mean, you don't want to change, but isn't changing part of falling in love?"

"Not if that means turning into someone you're not. I've seen guys change themselves for women they "love", and you know what, they are not the guys I knew. They became someone they weren't just to please whoever they loved. I don't think love should work that way."

Elsa paused for a moment, waiting for a response to conjure itself in her head.

"I see where you're going with this. But, isn't a little compromise good? I mean, we're all different right?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah?"

"So, if we're all meant to love someone who likes _everything_ we do, then falling in love wouldn't work at all."

She paused, trying to get a read on Kristoff's face. "I'm not saying we have to change ourselves entirely for someone, but doing small things, like say, dancing with her, is sort of a compromise. It's not really changing, just trying to see the world through her eyes."

"For example. As you know, I'm not the most sociable person around. And the first few weeks after the Thaw, I was excited to spend time with Anna, but not so excited to spend time with a lot of people. So, when she wanted to go into town, which we didn't get to do for a while, she of course wanted me to go along. It wasn't because she just wanted to drag me along, but because she wanted to share that excitement with me. So, I did. And I enjoyed it. It was outside my comfort zone, but I liked it, mostly because I got to see the world through Anna's eyes."

Elsa looked back to Kristoff. "Look, Anna has always wanted to dance, and the only person she ever danced with was... **_him,_ **so she never really had that memorable dance with anyone yet... and she's probably heartbroken right now, knowing that you don't want to share that with her."

Elsa was stern with those last words. She was sure out of her comfort-zone right now, telling this to Kristoff in his face.

His long silence was starting to unnerve her, however.

"You know?" he finally said, taking Elsa from her thoughts. "I think... that I owe your sister an apology."

Elsa was a little shocked that he not only understood, but agreed with her.

"And, I think I need to start making compromises, even if it means stepping outside my comfort zone" he said with remorse written on his face. "Thanks, Qu...Elsa."

Shocked at how well that turned out, she extended a hand. "Just glad I was able to prevent any break-ups."

Kirstoff extended his hand and shook hers.

"OK" he put his hands together. "Quick question, do you know how to play any musical instruments?"

* * *

It was around 9:00PM, and Anna was in her room, sitting on he bed, pouting with crossed arms. She was still in her casual dress, too angry to change for the night. Occasionally, her anger and heartbreak would result in a tear, which she immediately wiped away.

"Who needs him?" she asked one of her stuffed bears. "He's boring anyway. Always talking to his reindeer, collecting ice. Ha, talk about a boring life..."

Pause.

"He's also kind, and caring... and he has already done a lot for me, and he put's up with me for many other things..."

A few more tears rolled.

"But what's wrong with dancing? Especially with someone you love? Is it that wrong to want that?" she asked her bear, who, being an inanimate object, had no response.

"You're not helping, you know?"

Her heart to heart with a stuffed animal was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Anna? It's Elsa."

Anna immediately stood up, quick to hide the evidence of tears. She went and opened the door.

"Uh, hi. How was the rest of the Festival?"

"Oh, it was fine, nothing eventful happened... Though I did talk to Kristoff."

Elsa frowned, but was determined to maintain her dignity. "What'd he tell you?"

"Oh, pretty much what you told me... He wants to talk to you."

"Well, tell him I'm not in the mood!"

Anna attempted to slam the door, but Elsa's foot had other thoughts.

"Come on Anna!" Elsa said playfully, grabbing Anna's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"No! I'm sad and depressed!"

"Not tonight. I need to show you something" insisted Elsa, pulling Anna down the halls of the castle.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" whined Anna. "I thought it was my job to drag you around places... Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Elsa ignored her as she dragged her downstairs, eventually making their way to the doorway to the piano room.

"OK, I had to use drastic measures, but I got her!" said Elsa, pushing her sister forward.

Anna saw that, in the middle of the room, stood Kristoff. He had his causal clothing still on. He waved to her.

"Anna..."

"I'm not talking to you!" Anna told him, then turned to Elsa, pointing an accusing finger. "And you! You traitor, What are you trying to pull?..."

"I'm sorry" cut in Kristoff.

"...I can't believe you would...wait, what?" Anna was taken by surprise, she turned to Kristoff. "What did you say?"

Kristoff walked up to her. "I was insensitive, and stubborn. I was too afraid to step out of my comfort zone for you, and I'm sorry."

Anna froze. She traded a glance to Elsa, who simply smiled and took a few steps back. Anna turned back to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I'm...I'm sorry too." She admitted. She took a few steps towards him, twiddling her fingers. "I guess I can be a little sensitive. And I was a little mean to you, and your foot."

Kristoff chuckled. "You don't have to be sorry. I realize now that, it's Ok to change, a little, for the ones your love."

Anna smiled, than jumped forward and embraced him. "Oh Kristoff, I love you!"

"I love you too, feisty pants."

Eventually, the separated. Kristoff stared into Anna's eyes, "Listen, I don't dance, but I'm here, cause you've got me in the palm of your hand."

He made a wholehearted attempt at chivalry as he bowed and extended his hand. "So, may I have this dance?"

He lacked any grace whatsoever, but it was the thought that counted to Anna. she blushed heavily, unable to contain a wide grin.

"Oh, Kristoff, you know I would... But the Festival's already over..."

Suddenly, Anna heard piano music. She turned to find Elsa playing a tune on the piano. Elsa gave her a smirk, then resumed her concentration on the instrument before her. Anna smiled and turned to Kristoff

"I would be happy to accept this Dance, Kristoff Bjorgman."

She grabbed his hands and moved them into the proper manner for a simple waltz.

**(I couldn't find any one video in particular that I found intriguing, but if you can find a good piano cover of "I Don't Dance", I think you'll get the picture of the background music. Yes, I know it's a modern country song in 1800 Norway, but just role with it.)**

Kristoff was, needless to say, awkward and clumsy, so he had to let Anna lead. After a few swings, he started to get the hang of it, and they moved with what looked vaigly like a waltz. Eventually, Kristoff found himself actually enjoying it, not so much that he liked dancing, but because her was dancing with the woman he loved. Somehow, dancing with her made all the difference.

It was slow, and lacked much grace, but it meant the world to Anna. She leaned her head against this chest, and just rocked back and forth to the music for a while. He kept his hand to her back, while a happy tear rolled down Anna's cheek. It wasn't the handsome prince she read in all those stories, but right there, in that moment, with the love of her life making this, albeit small, sacrifice for her, it put all those other romanticized stories to shame.

This was real, and in that moment, when Kristoff put his pride aside to make her happy, she knew how true their love was.

Elsa was happy to play a few more tunes when the song ended. They just looked too happy to stop the moment now. To put a finishing touch on it, she let it snow, adding a little magic to the mood. After what she guessed was an hour, they looked up at each other, and kissed. Elsa took that as her cue to leave and them have their moment.

"Just not too long a moment" Elsa thought.

* * *

**As I said above, this was inspired by the Lee Brice song "I don't Dance." I've actually had this idea in my head for a while, but it wasn't until recently that I got a good scenario in my head. **

**Another source of inspiration came from Comikgirl's Tumbler Page "Tis a Silly Place", where in one of her posts, she drew a picture of Anna dancing with Kristoff while Elsa played the piano.**

**So, feel free to review, and let me know what you think.**

**So, until next time...**

**-Batman**


	8. HISHE: Villain's Pub

Villains Pub

**Continuing with my recent Frozen HISHE inspired series, I decided to do a thing with HISHE's recent series, "Villain Pub."**

* * *

Hans is sitting in the Villain's Pub with the Joker and Jafar.

Joker: So then what happened?

Hans: Then they sent me home to my brothers, where they locked me up and, unsurprisingly, they pretended I was invisible.

Jafar: Well that's harsh.

Hans: And I wouldn't have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling sisters and that talking snowman!

Joker: Ah, the ole Scooby-Do fallback.

Jafar: Well, if you wouldn't have explained your plan to Anna, then you might have gotten away from it. I never told anyone about my plan.

Joker: Yeah, just kiss her and have play stupid when it doesn't work.

Hans face palms himself: Aw man, you're totally right...

Jafar: Or just let that guard shoot Elsa with the arrow.

Hans: I was actually hoping she would un-freeze everything first.

Joker: But I thought you were going to kill her anyway to end the winter?

Hans: That was after I learned that she couldn't. Look, things were changing rapidly, I had to improvise constantly, OK!. I mean first it was the love-starved redhead, than the sister had ice powers, and the Anna idiotically left me in charge... I was working without a plan!

Joker: Ah, so you're a man without a plan? I like this guy!

Jafar: Yes, so you can improvise. Big deal. But, you were missing one thing.

Hans: What was that?

Jafar: A major fight sequence!

Hans turns to Joker, than back to Jafar.

Hans: Why do I need a major fight scene? One of my enemies was an ice bender for crying out loud!

Jafar: Ah yes, and you let the other sister punch you in the face!

Hans. I didn't let her! Besides, it wasn't that good a hit. Right?

Palpatine walks by behind the counter, watching a video on his hologram smartphone.

Palpatine: Oh, Maul was right, this Anna punching Hans for 10 hours is hilarious! I can watch it all the way through! Ha Ha!

Hans sinks into his chair.

Joker: OK, all wimpy defeats aside, this man used brains throughout the whole story, and her had everyone fooled, even the audience! I mean, everytime I watched it, everyone was like "Say what?"

Hans looks to Jafar, his spirits lifting: Yeah, that's right! And didn't you have magical powers but Aladdin was just some normal guy?

Jafar: Um, yes. But, I was smart too! I also tried to marry into the throne by marrying an 18 year old pirncess...

Joker and Hans: Say whaaat!?

Hans: How old are you, like, 40?

Joker: And you tried to marry an 18 year old girl? That's kind of sick.

Jafar: I was going to kill her afterwards, well, I was, till I asked the Genie to force her to love me...

Hans and Joker stare.

Hans: That's... pretty messed up.

Joker: Even I think that's sick, and I'm the Joker! I mean, do you know how I _really_ got these scars?

Jafar: No. But that does mean that I'm the baddest Disney villain there is, huh?

Hans: Defiantly the sickest.

The Coachman from Pinocchio shows up.

Coachman: You think that's sick? I took young boys to a cursed island, let them drink and smoke, and then turned them into donkeys and sold them into slavery!

Maleficent: Well, I tried to curse a baby and an entire kingdom because her parents didn't invite me to her christening!

Hans: But, why would the invite you in the first...

Cruella De Ville: Ha! You think that's bad? I wanted to murder 99 puppies so I can make coats out of them!

Hans and the Joker trade a glance.

Joker: I didn't realize this, but, you Disney villains are pretty messed up!

* * *

**Now that I'm mature and watch the messed up world on the news, I realize that some of these animated villains were pretty messed up for there time... Eh, who cares, they were still great villains! **

**And should Hans be on the list? Absolutely! Because it goes to show that evil can be where you least expected (And yes, people still gasp when Hans betrayed Anna, even when the summer camp I worked at showed it _well_ after it went out on DVD and all the kids gasped).**

**Now, back to work on "Frozen 4: The Snow Princess"**

**-Batman**


	9. Anna says No

Anna Says "No"

**So, I was reading "The Frozen and Pierced Heart" By _Against a Sea of Troubles _(Highly recommend it, by the way), and something in the last chapter made me wonder about a possible scenario when Kristoff proposes to Anna. **

**This story will not be cannon to my series, more of an isolated one shot; A "What if" scenario if you would. **

* * *

Kristoff took a deep breath.

"Tonight is the night" he told Sven in the stables. "No turning back now." He took out the small box with the ring in it, just to check it one more time. Hearing the handle to the stable doors giggling, he quickly snuck it back into his jacket. "Here we go..."

"Oh, there you are!" said Anna cheerfully, walking in and closing the door behind her. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah. We're ready." Kristoff promised to take Anna on a walk through the city; Spring was here, and the nights were warm again, so he invited her to dinner at one of the restaurants in town.

"Are you OK?" she asked, noticing his jumpy nature. "You seem, jumpy."

"Jumpy? Me? Nah, I'm not jumpy, what would make you think I'm jumpy? That's ridiculous!"

Anna just nodded, unbelieving. "Right, sure. Come on, while the night's still young."

* * *

They wandered through town, finally making it to the restaurant.

"This place is nice" said Anna, scanning the new restaurant. "It's not fancy, but it has this sweet little charm about it. Thanks for taking me."

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, you're welcome."

"Kristoff? Are you OK?" she asked, noticing he was out of it.

She was on to him. Should he do it now? Or should he wait till they've had dessert? His mind was verging to now...

"I love you!" he blurted out, without thinking about it.

"What?'

Kristoff mentally slapped himself, wishing that came out better. He took a breath, relaxed a little, and realized it had to be now or later.

"I love you, Anna. It wasn't at first site, and I was stubborn with it at times, but I can't deny it."

"Oh, Kristoff, you don't have to say that. I know you love me, and I love you too."

"Yes. Well, the thing is, I _really _love you. I think you're the most wonderful person on earth, and I mean that."

"Aw, Kristoff!" Anna said, blushing.

Kristoff took another breath. "Anna, before I met you, I thought Life was good. I never imagined that I needed anyone else besides Sven. Well, after I met you, I realized that I was wrong, really wrong. I need you in my life Anna..." he stood up, reaching for something in his pocket. The color in Anna's face vanished, suddenly realizing what was happening. "... And I want you to be in my life, forever."

He bowed on one knee, holding the box up. The other people in the restaurant took notice, turning and gasping at the sight. Excitement was running through everyone the room.

Everyone, that was, except for Anna.

_"Can I say something crazy?" _a memory said in her head.

Kristoff took a deep breath, his nerves beginning to fail him. "_Here it goes_" he thought. "Princess Anna of Arendelle..."

_"Will you marry me!" _said the disgraced prince in her head.

"Will you marry me?" Kristoff asked, opening the box with the ring inside.

The restaurant went silent, waiting for the princess to answer. Almost 20 seconds went by, dread filling Kristoff.

"Anna?" he asked, worryingly.

_"Can I say something even crazier?"_

"I, I..." Anna stuttered. "I..."

_"Yes!" _

"...I, can't."

Gasps and whispers filled the room. No one dared address either of them. Kristoff's once hopeful face suddenly died. "What?"

Anna took a step back, making her way to the door. "I'm sorry" she said. "I, I can't. No... I'm so sorry Kristoff..." she began to cry. She turned, running to the door. She burst through the doors, sobbing as she ran out.

Kristoff was left there on his knees. His first instinct was to follow, but he couldn't get his legs to move. His whole world began falling in around him. He honestly didn't know what to do next. He finally found the strength to get to his feet, but after that, he just didn't know what to do. She was everything to him, and like that, she was gone.

* * *

Back at the castle, Elsa paced the main hall. She kept glancing at the main doors, waiting for Anna and Kristoff to return. Kristoff told her the night before that he was going to asked her tonight, and she was so excited to see the look on Anna's face when she walked through. They were still early, but she couldn't stand still. A part of her was afraid; her little sister moving on, possibly spending less time with her as a result of the wedding, but she also knew that she couldn't have found a better husband. She was so happy.

Hearing the faint giggle of the handle, she jerked her body towards the door, expecting Anna to come bounding through, dragging Kristoff behind her in unrelenting joy.

Instead, she saw a teary eyed, sobbing Anna walk through. Her head was downcast, refusing to make eye contact.

"Anna?" she asked. Anna didn't turn, instead walking quickly down one of the halls, making her way to her room. "Anna?" Elsa asked again, taking a few steps to follow her. Anna didn't listen. She was gone down the halls, leaving Elsa to herself, confused.

Elsa stood there several minutes, wondering whether if she go see Anna or leave her to herself. Eventually, Kristoff came through the door, his head downcast as well. Elsa shot him a look.

"What happened?" she asked.

He turned to her slowly. "She said 'no'" he said in a low voice.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "No? What do you mean 'no?'"

"I mean... just, 'no.' I, I guess I just, asked to soon... or she doesn't love me like that..." Kristoff turned back out the door. "I was just making sure she came home... I'll see you around Elsa."

"Kristoff" Elsa said sympathetically, seeing the hurt on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that tonight." He went back out the door into the cold. This was not what any of them had been expecting.

Elsa walked up to Anna's room after half an hour, letting her cry it out first. She knocked gently.

"Anna?" she asked. The door wasn't locked, so she gently opened it. "Anna?" she asked again. Anna was lying on her bed, stomach down, still in her evening dress, hugging pillow. Elsa went up, finding that she was already asleep. Upon closer inspection, her red face and running makeup gave away that she cried herself to sleep. In a motherly fashion, Elsa pulled one of the blankets over her, then pulled some loose hair out of her face. Not wanting to wake her, Elsa gently closed the door and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

_"... Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you" said Hans to the freezing Anna. _

_"What? What do you mean? You love me. I'm, I'm your fiancé, we're getting married."_

_"Oh Anna, do you even realize how ridiculous that sounds? You really thought I loved you? How gullible are you!"_

_"No, no! It's not true!" cried Anna. Hans just continued laughing while Anna shivered. Then, before her eyes, he transformed. It was no longer Hans ridiculing her for falling in love, but Kristoff. _

_"You no nothing about love!" _

_Anna, not able to make sense of the dream anymore, got up and ran. She was getting nowhere, and the laughing was getting louder. _

_"No! No, nononononon...!"_

Anna was struggling against he sheets, crying 'no' in her sleep. After a series of screams, she jolted awake, covered in cold sweat.

"What? Wha... where..." she said, looking around. It took her a few moments to realize that it was just a dream. She plopped back down in her bed, sleepless for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa woke up and walked out of her room. When she turned the corner, passing Anna's room, she stopped for a moment, pondering if she should let Anna sleep in or not. Her question was answered when she heard a loud 'thump' on the other side of the door.

"Ouch!" said Anna through the door.

"Anna?" Elsa asked immediately. Without asking, she burst through the doors. "Are you alright?"

Anna sat up from the floor. In her half awake state, she accidently flipped over her mattress and onto the floor. She pulled her legs to herself as Elsa awaited an answer. "No" she answered quietly.

"Are you hurt?" Elsa asked, thinking it was from the bed.

"No, but I hurt him" she said. She buried her head between her legs. Elsa, realizing what she was talking about, went over and sat by her side.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

Anna shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Anna shook her head again.

"That's kind of contradictory, you know?" Elsa asked.

Anna slowly lifted her head, giving her sister a slight smirk. Her face was red, full of angst, something that did not suit Anna well.

"He asked me to marry him, and... I said no."

Elsa put an arm around her. "I know. Kristoff checked in just after you arrived, making sure you got home safe."

Anna sniffled. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not!" Elsa said. "If you're not ready, then you don't have to say yes to anything!"

"It's not that."

Elsa tilted her head in perplex. "Oh?"

Anna shook her head. "I mean, I feel ready, I've thought about it sometimes... and I do love him... but I said that about someone else before, and I was wrong, dead wrong..."

"Oh" said Elsa quietly knowing who she was talking about. "_H__im._"

Anna nodded. "...And I know Kristoff's a better man than that... and I've learned a lot since then... but..." Anna paused for the longest time. "...What if I'm making another mistake? What if I still don't know what love is?"

Elsa walked over and sat with Anna on the floor. "Anna, if there is anyone on this Earth who knows what love is, it's you..." She tilted Anna's head up. "Who kept knocking at my door long after I stopped answering?"

Anna shrugged. "...me..."

"Who hiked up a mountain to find me, me giving you no reason to do so?"

Anna sighed. She knew where Elsa was heading, but she didn't see the reason for it yet. "Me."

Elsa looked at Anna sternly, but lovingly. "And who took a sword for me?"

Anna didn't even answer that one. She just looked down.

"Anna, you reminded me what love is. It was you who saved this family. Believe me, you know what love is, even if you don't know that yourself."

Anna shook her head. "But I'm also naïve. I've proven that."

"That just shows that your a kind, trusting soul. I've watched you grow in the last year... you've matured... And don't forget you were desperate then... part of which was my fault... and I apologize for that."

Anna sniffed a laugh. "You've already done that."

"Well, this is for now. Anna, look at me. Do you love Kristoff... and don't answer with your mind or emotions... look into your heart... do you love him?"

Anna was quiet for a minute, taking her time; she had to fight a lot of opposing thoughts. "Yes, I love him..."

"Do you trust him?"

"... With my life..."

"Now, do you want to marry him?"

...

* * *

Kristoff was with Sven, on a ridge that overlooked the fjord. He was sitting down, fiddling with a piece of rope, practicing his knots.

Sven grunted.

"No Sven. I'm giving her her space..." Stuck on a knot, he threw it against the ground, standing up. "What was I thinking. It's been what? A Year?"

Sven gave him a look.

"A year and three quarters, real specific Sven. I should have known better. A mountain man and a princess, what sort of logic is that? Cliff always said don't marry outside of your class... Maybe he was right..."

Sven bayed.

"Yes, I love her... I love her" he said as if to himself. "I honestly thought it would work out... but I guess, some things are just meant to be." His head sunk down. "Doesn't make it easier though."

"Kristoff!" cried Anna's faint voice from behind him. He didn't turn around.

"Great, now I hear her in my head..."

"Kristoff!" it came again. She was walking up the hill behind him, but he was still convinced that it was in his head.

"Alek always said a woman would haunt your thoughts... but I always thought he was nuts... and now I'm nuts..."

"Kristoff!" Anna called again, more insistently. Kristoff turned to see that it was in fact her, standing before him.

"Anna?" he asked, suddenly nervous. "Uh, hi... I figured you were just... well, I thought you would just..."

"I'm sorry... about, well, running away like that."

"What, that?" he said, waving it off. "Oh, forget it. I'm fine!"

Sven's face said otherwise. Anna gave him a "really?" stare.

"Well, I've been better, anyway."

"Kristoff, listen... I should have just talked about this rather than run and hurt your feelings like that..."

"Anna, it's OK. I understand. You don't have to say yes..."

"Kristoff, I had some issues to work out, some stuff I should have worked out a while ago..."

"And I knew that 'no' was a possibility..."

"And, I might not have them _all _sorted out..."

"I'm not angry, or mad or anything..."  
"But Elsa helped me sort most of them out, to see things more clearly..."

"And if you want to be friends, I support that 100%..."

"Enough to know that I love you Kristoff..."

"So, no hard feelings?" he finished, extending is hand.

"And my answer is yes."

They both just kind of froze there for a minute, Anna waiting for an answer, and Kristoff trying to decipher what Anna just said.

"Wait, what?"

Anna smiled, slightly. "Sorry I kind of broke your heart there for a while... but, I'm saying yes."

Kristoff was still frozen. "Yes?"

"Yes!"

"As in, yes to the question I asked last night?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure, 'cause you don't have to... I mean, are you sure?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman are you getting cold feet?" Anna asked playfully.

"You, you mean it?" he asked, his spirits lifting.

"Oh, just kiss me you fool!" Anna said, jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply. In response, Kristoff lifted her up and spun her around. Finally, he let her down, breaking the kiss.

"OK, that's good. 'Cause the whole friend thing was not going to work out...!"

"Oh, Krisotff!" Anna said, kissing him again.

* * *

**OK, so she ended up saying yes after all. Like it was never going to happen! **

**Still, it's interesting that I haven't read any fics yet where Anna said no, not even to only say yes later, especially given her history with proposals.**

**Anyway, time to get back to my main story, just needed a break to knock this writer's block I had out.**

**Please Review!**

**-Batman**


	10. Sir Jase of Kalamar

Sir Jase of Kalamar

**Following inspiration from a guest review for "Four", I've decided to give Jase a more deeper backstory than presented in Frozen 2, the Snow Queen. This will follow Jase from boyhood to the man we all know in my Frozen series. Who was he before he met Elsa? Well, now you'll know!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

May 21, 1820 (9 year before the Coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle)

In the small, crumbling city of Kalamar, a twelve year old Jase and Isaac played tag with some of the other younger boys in town. They were playing amongst the ancient runes of the old castle just south of the city. Jase was currently "it", and was having trouble finding his playmates, who were hiding amongst the runes.

The runes, victim of neglect and wear, the castle had lost its roof and upper stories almost a century ago, leaving behind a roofless first floor. The stone floor was overrun with patched of grass and weeds, while some of the pillars and half staircases provided a home for vines and vermin. A few pioneer trees grew between the cracks of the floor, further fracturing the already fractured foundations.

Wandering around, Jase could hear the footsteps and giggles of his fleeing friends, but as he ran around corners, they would vanish, keeping a step ahead of him. Finally, snuck up on one of his friends hidning in a nook, who, facing the other way, still believed himself to be hidden.

"Got you, Erik!" he cried, sprinting to the still crouched boy. Turning around, Erik saw that he had been spotted, and bolted out of his nook. Leaping over a few large stones, Jase was gaining on the slower boy. "I've got you no..."

Jase suddenly felt the floor give away beneath him. He momentarily lost his breath as the surprise of falling through the ground took him by surprise. he watched as the ground went over his head and darkness surrounded him. For what felt like minutes, he landed on the hard floor a second later. He grunted as he legs buckled from the weight. pain shot through his ankle as he hit the ground, followed by additional pain on his butt and side as he slammed against the ground. Momentarily dazed, he looked around, seeing nothing but darkness surround him, minus the light from the hole. Seconds later, one head popped into view, Erik's face.

"Jase?!" he called down. Still despondent from the surprise and pain, Jase was slow to respond. "Jase?! Oh no! What do we do?!" he asked himself.

"What happened?" asked another voice.

"Jase fell through the hole!"

"What" asked another voice as the other boys gathered around.

"Do you see him? Where is he?!" asked Isaac peering down, a kid who just moved in.

"He's not talking! He's dead! He's dead!" Erik started screaming dramatically in panic

"I'm not dead!" Jase deadpanned in a loud enough voice for his friends to hear him. He tried to get up, but it hurt to move his ankle. "I'm fine!"

"Jase?! You're alive!" Isaac cried in relief.

"Guys, go get my dad!" Jase called.

"I'll go!" said Erik, bolting away. Some of the boys followed, while Isaac and the rest stayed behind.

"Should we get some rope?" one of them asked.

"No!" said Jase, forcing himself up to his knees. "You might fall down too! Stay away from the wall!" As he tried to get up, he felt another shock of pain run up his leg. He stubbornly held back the tears, as boys do not cry or show weakness. Acting tough, he forced himself to stand up.

"What should we do?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know" said Jase. "Just... stand there, make sure no bears show up."

"Uh, right. got it!"

Jase looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He could see small beams of light filtering though the cracks in the floor above. It was clear this was once a room, arches and more pillars holding the floor up above. He jumped at the sound of something scurrying. He looked down, seeing a small mouse run away. He was relieved that it wasn't anything menacing.

Curiosity taking over, he began to walk down one of the halls.

"Jase!" called Isaac, peering over the edge. "What are you doing? Stay put!"

"I'm just looking around. Stay away from the edge!"

"But..."

"I'm fine!" he said, annoyed by the insistence of the new kid. "I'll be right back!"

Stepping back from the edge, Isaac began to worry. "That kid's crazy!"

Ignoring the chattering from above, Jase limped around. He couldn't make heads or tails about what these tunnels were used for. His best guest would be a secret passage, or a cellar of some sort. Passing each set of columns, he saw a nook between each set. Painted onto the walls were images of people, most of which were worn and faded from time, there features bearely noticeable. Some, however, had enough detail to make out crowns and medals of valor, indicating that these must have been the nobility and heroes of old Kalamar. One particular picture showed twins, a brother and a sister, with some sort of blue, smoke like essence coming from their hands.

He himself was a descendent of the line of stewards of the old kingdom, his father, Jon Lindstrom, being the current steward, or whatever the leader was called for such a small city; most wouldn't consider it a country. The wealth of glory that came with the title, however, had been lost to the ages.

He limped on, mesmerized by the history represented in this hall. There were names on the base of each statue, but there were written in old Norse, something he had little knowledge of. Then, he passed one painting that seemed to have escaped the effects of the years, as it showed little signs of wear. The painting, clear to anyone with a pair of working eyes, was a knight, clad in armor, a sword drawn in a defensive pose. He stood between a peasent family and a gang of barbarians, defending them. His eyes were focused on his enemies, showing not fear, but determination. He stood brave and tall, more like an icon or an idea rather than a man. Jase stared at the painting, imagining himself in the knights place. He stood there for a short while, just staring. He felt a new surge of ambition run through him, as if it were in him all along, and was just waiting to come out. He staid there until he heard the boys calling his name more frantically. He turned, hearing his father's voice calling him. Despite him not wanting to leave, he turned and limped back to the hole entrance, where a rope was being slid down for him. Within a few short minutes, he was lifted out, carrying the spark of inspiration in him.

* * *

Jase was taken home and, luckily, his ankle was only sprained. His mother, Merriam, who had experience in medicine, took care of it and wrapped it up promptly. For the next few days, his imagination went wild, going to the library (on his own free will, to which Merriam nearly fainted) and reading over old books on knights and their adventures. He felt that he had found his calling.

Then, one day at the dinner table, he told his father "Pa, I want to be a knight."

For moment, both parents dropped their forks, taken by surprise. After taking a moment to absorb what his son was asking, Jon responded.

"You want to be a knight, son?" he asked. he wasn't the tallest man, just under six feet. The blond haired man wasn't particularly strong either, but what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in presence, according to Jase. He was a wise man, gifted in his words. He had to be, to keep this place together the way he did.

"Yes" he said boldly.

His mother, a black haired woman, turned to her husband. He looked around the room, caught of guard by the question. His son never showed any interest in the profession, or any profession for that matter. "And, what brought this on?" he asked.

Jase shrugged. "I don't know. I just, I thought I would be good at it."

"Would this have anything to do with your accident earlier?"

Jase looked around the room briefly. "Well, maybe. See, I saw this picture, of a knight. He kind of looked like me..." Jase shrugged. He couldn't really put it into words. He never felt such an inspiration before. "I don't know, I just want to be a knight. like Mr. Craig."

Jon nodded. Craig was a young man at the time. After the death of his master, he was now the only knight in Kalamar. "Son, you remember what I taught you in your studies? Who the knights were and what they do?"

Jase nodded. "Yeah. They fought bad guys and saved princesses."

Jon smiled. "Yes, well, there's more to it than that. There's lots of training, and practice involved. It's a dangerous life."

"Dad, come on, my middle name is danger!" he joked.

"You're middle name is Gudbrandsdalslågen!" his mother corrected. "And after scaring me half to death today you'd think you have more sense then picking a profession like that!"

"Ma!" he complained. "Would you stop calling me by my middle name!"

"It's your great Grandfather's name and you will be proud of it!"

"But I can't even pronounce it!"

Jon smiled at his son's and wife's pickering. "Alright, enough you two!" he said, stepping in between them. He looked to his wife. "Merriam, if our son wants to be a knight, it's his decision."

"But, Jon, you know what Knights in _this _kingdom are charged with!"

"I know, dear. I know" he said in a calming voice.

"What?" asked Jase nervously. "What does knight has to do in Kalamar?"

His father turned to him, hesitating for a moment. "Dear, I think it is time I show our son the Curse of Kalamar."

* * *

That evening, Jon lead his son to a cave, one which lied at the base of two mountains, next to an old plot of pine trees. The entrance was small hardly noticeable to onlookers, but his father knew where too look. With them was Sir Craig, a lean, build man with brown hair.

"Wait here, Sir Craig" said Jon. Craig nodded and stood outside while Jon and his son walked in. Once inside, Jase felt a sudden chill run through his body. It was a warm, late spring evening, but it was almost winter inside the cave. He didn't need his father to tell him that there was something unnatural about this cave.

Jon lead Jase further and further into the cave. Then, turning a corner, Jon held the lantern up, revealing a large wall made of ice. Jase peered into the wall for a moment, a shape, no, a figure catching his eye. It was obscured, blocked by the fractures of the ice, but he could make out a man. There was a man frozen in the ice.

"He isn't dead" said Jon, as if reading Jase's thoughts. "He is very much alive, and he is very dangerous."

"Who... who is he, Pa?" asked Jase.

"He is the reason for Kalamar's fall, for the fall of the royal line. In some quest for power, he willingly cursed himself with the power of ice and snow, something that should be never be done. In result of his corruption, this has become his fate, to forever be frozen in ice, never to awaken again."

Jase was trembling next to his father, his eyes fixated on the figure within the ice.

"Let me tell you the story..." And so, Jon, the last steward of Kalamar, told the story of the Ice King Gregor and his siblings, Esben and Iris, and the reason the knights of Kalamar must protect this cave from any wishing to free him and form an alliance with him.

* * *

Jon brought Jase back, instructing his son to not make any decisions until a week later. When the week was up, Jase was still set on this new life. His mother was not happy about it, but she supported his decision. And so, Jon would hand Jase over to Craig after school, to be the knight's apprentice.

Craig would appear to most on the outside as a harsh, unfeeling man, something Jase thought was true after his first few training sessions with him. But, after the first month, Jase began to understand that this was just his style. He learned how to stay on Craig's good side, and the two would become life-long friends.

Craig taught Jase not only the techniques of sword play and self defense, but also the moral aspects of knighthood, things like chivalry, and honor, things which were becoming more and more rare in a world eager to move forward. Between Craig and his father's teachings, Jase learned humility, courage, faith, and the value of hard work.

A few months into training, Craig found himself teaching another unlikely student. Isaac, who had come to be Jase's closest friend, decided that he too would join the knighthood, if not just to keep his friend out of trouble, as he would put it.

As the years went on, Kalamar hung on as a city. People came and left, but there was still a future left for Kalamar as Jase and Isaac continued there training.

Then, on the year both he and Isaac turned 18, Jon Lindstrom, the steward of kalamar, knighted his son and Isaac as knights of Kalamar. As was tradition, they spent the previous night praying until dawn. Then, beaming with childlike excitement, the walked over to the runes, the place that inspired Jase in the first place all those years ago.

On that day, his father stood at the head of what was once the throne room, his sword in hand. For the past few centuries, the stewards would hold this ceremony outside in the runes. A few of their closer friends came as witnesses. Jase and Isaac walked forward and kneeled down before the steward. Then, Jon walked down, his sword extended.

"Do you value to code of chivalry, and vow to protect and serve Kalamar with your lives?" he asked.

"I do" they said in unison.

"And do you swear to uphold the law and respect your fellow man as long as you draw breath?"

"I do."

"And do you swear, to keep the evil that resides here forever imprisoned, and protect not only this land, but every land from being consumed by it?"

"I do."

Jon raised his sword. "Then I now dub thee..." he placed his sword first on the shoulders of Jase, then Issac "...Sir Jase, and Sire Isaac of Kalamar." This was followed by an applause and chears from the small crowd. "Now, rise, knights of Kalamar." And with that, the ceremony was over.

Now, Jase, along with Isaac and Craig, would stand between order and chaos in the dwindling town. On their first year, Jase stopped riots, found criminals, and kept gangs from plundering the small town. He found meaning in his life.

* * *

Then, the whole world would come crashing down on Jase and his family. On August 1, 1827, just a year into the knighthood, Jon had a heart attack. By the time Jase heard the news and ran over to his house, it was too late. His father died by his mothers side as she held him in her home, helpless. They buried him the next day, just a few months before his 67th birthday. Jase stood by his grieving mother as they laid his body in the ground, staying strong for her, not letting anyone see him cry. After the funeral, he found time to stand over his father's grave alone.

"Hey Pa" he said casually, trying to make it sound as if her were there, even though he wasn't, at least physically. "I uh, I want to thank you, for everything... You know, raising me and keeping Ma and I fed and sheltered. You were, the greatest man I ever knew..." he started sniffling more, the dams holding back the emotions bursting as his eyes began watering. "Don't worry about us. Mom's tough, and, well, I'm her son (laughs). We'll be fine." He wiped away some tears with his shoulder, looking into the afternoon sky. "I don't think I could ever compare to you, you know? But I'll try. Someday, I'm going to find a girl, settle down, and maybe give you those grandkids you always wanted..." he laughed at the idea. "And uh, I'm going to tell them about their grandpa. How you lead this small, forgotten remnant of a country and... kept us alive through every harsh winter and... fought to keep this city alive. I don't know how much longer we can go without you... but I'm not going anywhere. You knighted me... and I'm going to stay as long as I'm needed... And... Well, I'm going to miss you Pa." Then, he bowed his head and cried, running out of words to say.

After letting out all the tears he was willing to let out, he wiped his tears away, turned, and walked back to his mother, who would be needing him now.

* * *

His prediction about how long Kalamar would continue to exist was right. The winter that year was one of the hardest winters they ever had, forcing all but a few families and ice harvesters to leave. Unable to maintain a leadership like his father, Jase watched as Kalamar finally fall from existence. With each passing day, Jase literally felt the life drain out of the city as people who lived there turn bitter and dreary. During its twilight years, Kalamar barely clung on, its knights being its only form of government. Their once optimistic future looked bleak, as they swore to guard the Ice king until their deaths, whether or not there was a chance of a fulfilling life to be had.

Within another year, someone would enter Jase's life who would finally remove the problem of Gregor, allow Kalamar to rest in peace, and lead Jase away from his home, only to find a better life. A life of meaning; a life with a future, as a knight not of Kalamar, but of Arendelle.

That someone's name was Elsa.

* * *

**It just occurred to me, four stories into this, that I never gave Jase a last name. How could I have forgotten the last name!? I mean, sure, Elsa and Anna, were never given a last name in the movie, but then again they are royalty, so I don't know how that works. Heck, Kristoff and Hans were given last names. Well, now he has one: Lindstrom. It's Scandinavian, meaning "linden stream" or "linden tree stream" Just sounded right.**

**After writing this, I decided to add a shorter, more condensed version of this story as a series of flashbacks in Frozen 2, just to give Jase more character development. I'll let you know in my most recent story when I post it and what chapters they will be in. This is just for all my faithful readers who already read up to now. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! I'll be getting to work on Wesley's back story soon, but I have to finish Frozen 6 first, as part of it will be revealed there, and I don't want to give anything away.**

**Now, back to Frozen 5!**

**-Batman**


	11. Superhero cafe Part 3

Superhero café 3

**Let me be the first to say... FROZEN 2 HAS BEEN MADE OFFICIAL! YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA! For now, just read the reaction by the world's finest.**

* * *

Superman, looking at phone: Oh no.

Batman, sipping coffee: What?

Superman: It's happening.

Batman: What?

Superman: Frozen is getting a sequel!

Batman spits coffee all over superman: WHAT?

Superman, annoyed by the coffee: Wow, you take big sips, don't you...?

Batman: Are you sure? It's not just another poorly backed up rumor? There has been a lot of those...

Superman: I'm reading this from TIME, New York Times, and CBS

Batman spits more coffee onto Superman: WHAT?!

Superman: Wait, you didn't even drink coffee that time.

Batman: What happened to "We're going to work on another project first?" I thought they weren't going to do this for a while?

Superman: eh, money talks I guess.

Batman: I knew this would happen! We've already bee ousted by Marvel, which is own by Disney, and now we're going to be ousted by a kid's movie?...

Ironman crashed through the window, the rubble landing on Superman: Guys! Did you hear the news!

Superman, covered in dust and debri: OK, that didn't hurt, but that was still rude.

Batman: We heard! Frozen 1 made almost more than you guys, and now they're making a sequel, and you know what they say about sequels!

Ironman: Oh no, and we just got the rights to Spiderman too!

Spiderman outside the window: Am I going to be outcompeted by a kids movie before I even get my Avengers card?

Batman: You're not already a kids movie?

Superman: Hey, at least you guys actually have a movie that made more, we're still working on my sequel!

Batman: and my reboot!

Ironman: Sequel? I thought that was Justice league, what with Aquaman and Wonder Woman attached to it.

Superman: I'm not sure myself, just role with it.

Batman: Guys, Frozen already destroyed DC, and all but one of the Marvel movies. I mean, it took seven superheroes in one movie to beat them!

Ironman: We've got to do something! Those snobs at the Oscars already hate us. We have to keep that move from beating us!

Batman stands up, hitting the table: Gentlemen, we must combine our forces to beat Frozen 2 when it comes out!

Spiderman: (Gasp!) You're not saying...

Superman: We must combine the Marvel and DC movies into one.

Ironman: Awesome! I'll go make a new suit!

Batman: Everyone, spread the word!... We've got to take down Frozen!

Spiderman swings off: (singsong voice) Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Hans!

Ironman smacks his face: I can't believe he's in my continuity now (flies off)

Batman to Superman: Superman, it's time for plan B.

Superman: (gasp) But, I thought that was a worse case scenario!?

Batman: We've got no choice man! We have to act now if the superheroes are to survive!

Superman: (sighs) ...Let's do this...

* * *

Fortress of Solutidue. Batman is wearing a director's hat with a camera in his hand.

Batman: And, action!

Superman dressed as Clark Kent: (singing) Let it go! (tears off his suit, coming into uniform) Let it go! and I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect alien is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day! let the storm rage on!... Rats! Bats, I forgot the last line!

Batman, throws down the hat: Come on Clark! Everyone in the world knows the lyrics!

Superman: Are you sure this is necessary?

Batman: Absolutly... You know what, never mind. I'll do this scene. I have a better voice anyway...

* * *

**It's actually happening people! Frozen 2 has been officially announced! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! I can't believe it's actually happening! After all that "We want to work on other projects first" and "No plans have been made", it was all just to mess with us! I can't believe it! Well ladies and gentlemen, I guess my own, and a whole ton of other fanfictions, are about to be made obsolete, but I don't frickn' care! **

**Hopefully this is not just another overhyped rumor, but given the fact that John Lasseter, Bob Iger, and Josh Gad himself made the announcement, it's not likely!**

**BRING IT ON!**


	12. Reaction to Frozen 2

Elsa and Anna's Reaction to Frozen 2 Announcement

**As requested by Simpson17866, Elsa and Anna's reaction to the sequel announcement. **

* * *

Elsa is in bed, still sick from "Frozen Fever". Suddenly, Anna enters the room.

"IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S Happenin...WAHH!" Anna screamed as she ran into the room, loosing her grip on the floor and crashing into Elsa's bed, crashing over and ending up on the other side of the bed. "OOF!"

"Ugh" Elsa said as she woke up. Sniffling, she looked over her bed. "Anna? Are you alrigh..."

"We're getting a sequel!" Anna cried, shooting up.

"Uh, yeah. We just finished..."

"No, not a cheap 7 minute excuse of a sequel, we're getting a full length sequel!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

"I know, right?!"

"But, but we just got... I thought Jennifer and Chris said they were going to take a break?"

"Well, apparently the fan outcry was too much for them to handle!"

"But, we literally just finished a short. Not to mention I'm sick now!"

"I'm sure they'll let us rest for a while."

"(sniff) What do you think they'll do with us?"

"Well, Kristoff is probably going to propose."

"Uh hu... we'll see" Elsa said with a blank face.

"And we're probably going to see where you got your powers from..."

"Either it's genetic, a mutation, or I'm a chosen one or something... actually, I'm really curious about that" she said, staring at her hand.

"And Hans is probably going to want revenge, but it's pretty much up in the air."

"I think everything is up in the air."

"Tell you one thing though, considering what we're doing for Disney, this better be better then the original. Oooh, I wonder if you'll get a boyfriend!"

"(laughs, then coughs) Oh please!"

"Hey, what if it's some dude with fire powers, or ice powers..."

"OK, what are the odds, and wouldn't that be a little cliché?"

"(Excited gasp) What if Olaf get's a girlfriend?"

Elsa stares at her, shaking her head.

"Yeah, forget I said that."

Suddenly, the windows crashes apart as Batman and Superman show up, followed by the Avengers, Harry Potter, Rose and Jack, Jake Sully, Optimus Prime, James Bond, and Jack Sparrow appear, all with angry looks on their faces. Anna jumps behind Elsa.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They ask in unison.

"Members of the Frozen continuity" said Optimus.

"Actually, I'm Anna, and this is..."

"Names are not important!" said Batman. "Last year you put superheroes, secret agents, pirates, and aliens into the dust by making number five on the highest grossing movie list."

"Did we break that record?" asked Elsa.

"I lost count" said Anna.

"And now you threaten all of us with a sequel" said Jack from Titanic.

"We've worked to hard to get where we are" said Jake Sully.

"And we don't like the fact that some of us have been beaten by a couple of Disney Princesses" said Superman. "We superheroes may have been rebooted countless times, but we still have our pride!"

Spiderman hangs down from the roof. "I'm an Avenger now!"

"Very good Spidey" said Ironman with sarcasm. "Point is, we've got a lot going for us, and you two re getting in the way."

Anna and Elsa just stare at each other for a moment.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Anna.

Batman goes to speak, no words coming out. "We actually don't know, we didn't actually plan it out that far."

"We were hoping to maybe intimidate you?" said Superman

"Wait, you're not going to beat us up or something?"

"Do you realize what would happen if we beat _you_ up?" asked James Bond. "We'd be ostracized!"

"Hence is why we be breaking in here to try and frighten you two lassies into possibly giving up on the thing we be wanting you to not do so we'd be not having to worry about the predicaments of having to compete with yeah records. Savvy?" asked Jack Sparrow.

Anna was busy trying to compute what Jack just said, while Elsa just shook her head.

"So, you can't do anything to us?"

"Oh, we have a back up plan" said Superman.

"I always a have back up plan" said Batman. "Want to know why?"

No one speaks for a moment.

"Come on, does anyone want to know why?"

Nothing.

"Why?" asks Anna.

"You fool!" said Superman

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

Everyone groans at the overused phrase.

"So, who's going to fix our window?" asked Elsa.

Everyone just stares at Bruce.

"Fine, just let me get my Bat credit ca... I mean, my Visa... Yes, totally meant my Visa!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm still really excited about the news... I might be making a few of these.**


	13. Villains Pub Part 2: Frozen 2 Reaction

Villains Pub part 2:

Frozen 2 reaction

**As requested by guest jj12**

* * *

Joker and Loki are drinking at the Pub, some other villains randomly roaming around.

Joker: Hey, want to see a magic trick?

Loki: Can Thor be the volunteer?

Suddenly, Iago comes flying in, panting and out of breath, landing on the bar in front of them. Some other villains notice and lean forward.

Joker: Oh yay! a volunteer!

Joker reaches for Iago with a pencil in his other hand when Iago stars screaming.

Iago: We're... in great... danger!

Loki: What is it small, red bird? What could possibly be so bad?

Nearby, Darth Vader walks up.

Vader: I'm being cloned in the next Star Wars, aren't I?

A random velociraptor walks up.

Raptor: We're getting name collars, I knew it!

Igo: Worse!... Frozen... is getting a sequel!

Everyone gasps and scream in terror.

Ultron: When does it come out?!

Igo: Don't know...

Gaston: But I'm just getting a live action remake! No way will Beauty and the Beast be able to compete!

Loki: What about me?! Everyone's waiting to see what I did with Odin!

Joker: Frozen already dwarfed Dark Knight! The best superhero movie to date!

Loki: Um... right.

Maleficent: Who ever the villain is in that movie will ruin us all in the box office! And I'm not even a villain anymore!

Megatron/Galvatron: And the Oscars already made it clear they prefer Frozen over supervillains, aliens, and giant robots! Even the snobs like them!

Lex Luthor: We've got to do something! Disney will own us all with the box office from that movie!

René Belloq (From Raider of the Lost Arc): (Sighs) It will happen, just wait and see.

Everyone: Yeah!

Hans walks in, oblivious to what everyone is talking about.

Hans: Hey, what's going on? Did you hear the big news?! (smiles)

Everyone glares at him with angry faces.

Loki: Wait a moment, what if they reuse Hans?

Vader: After that humiliating defeat, he must want his revenge!

Joker: Get him! They can't have a sequel without a villain!

Hans: Wait, what?!

Eveyone charges him with battle cries.

Vader draws his Lightsaber: Get him!

Loki dawns his helmet and scepter: Down with the sequel!

Voldimort pulls out his wand, shooting bolts of magic: Zap! Zap!

Joker pulls out his pencil: Want to see a magic trick?!

Hans runs for the door: AAHHHHHH!

* * *

**Turns out, Disney just got full rights to Indiana Jones about a year ago. Who knew? A reboot or sequel is inevitable now.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites I've received! You guys are awesome! I'm still taking requests!**

**-Batman**


	14. OC's reaction to Fozen 2

OC's reaction to Frozen 2

**It had to be done.**

* * *

In a local tavern in Arendelle during after hour, Wesley Brawnstone sat at the bar, slowly sipping a beer. Only a few other people where there, wither just passing time or passed out from drunkenness.

Nearly midnight, Jase and Isaac walk in, relieved to have finally found him.

"Wes? There you are!" said Jase.

"Where have you been?" asked Isaac.

"Here, duh" said Wes, chugging down another gulp of ale.

"Well, obviously. Come one, we need your help with that Assassin fellow. It's almost time for the next chapter" said Isaac.

"Oh, what's the point?!" said Wes dramatically. "We're all going to be obsolete anyways!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jase.

"I just got the news from a buddy of mine, you'd probably know him, blue guy, lives in a lamp, knows out of movie references like the back of his hand. He just confirmed that Frozen is getting a sequel!"

"Uh, yeah" said Jase, "We're on number five, remember?"

"No, not this fanfiction! I'm talking about cannon!"

"Cannon? What?!" asked Isaac.

"What happened to "we want to take our time to work on other projects?"" asked Jase. "You sure this isn't just another misinterpretation of what Idina or Kristen or Josh said?"

"It was confirmed by John Lasseter himself" said Wes. "We're obsolete now!" Wes then smashed his head against the table and sobbed.

"Wes, are you, _crying_?" asked Isaac.

"No! I just saw that the table was too dry and decided I needed to lubricate it with my tears, because that's what a decent person would do!"

Jase and Isaac stared at each other, not knowing what to make of that statement.

"Wes, come on. Let's sober up."

"Don't you two understand?!" Wes said, standing up. "All us OC's are going to be replaced by cannon characters! New bad guys, new comic reliefs, and if Elsa ever decides to find a love interest, that too!"

Jase went wide eyed. "Oh my gosh! As if I haven't had enough competition already!"

"Well you know what?" said Isaac. "If we're about to go absolete..."

"Or at least become an alternate timeline as opposed to a continuation..." added Wes.

"Right, whatever, then let's go out with a bang! We still have this and one more two part sequel to go..."

"Isaac! You fool!" said Jase. "Spoiler alert!"

"Oops."

"You know, minor OC is right!" said Wes, spirits lifting.

"Hey, who you calling minor?"

"If we're about to be forgotten in the form of a cannon sequel, then we're going out with a bang! Let's pull out all the crazy stuff! I'm talking epic battle, prophecies, mythical creatures, OMG moments, character deaths..."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, it's the next big thing in animated movies. I mean you had Stoick and Tadashi, it's going to catch on. And poor ole Craig already kicked the bucket. It's a possibility."

"Oh no, he has a point."

"Well, I'm safe as I'm comic relief, you two... eh."

Both Jase and Isaac gulp.

"OK, let's do this! We might become an alternate timeline and probably forgotten as soon as the sequel comes out... or at least you'll be forgotten. I'm going on to get my own spinoff series."

"You're what?"

"Hey, I feel a lot better now! Thanks guys! Now come on!" Wes draws out one of his swords. "Let's go finish this story and the next!" Wes then runs out the door, sword still drawn. "Come on, Topanga!"

Wes ran towards the doors, but missed and crashed into the wall. After taking a moment for the room to stop spinning, he stood up straight. "Right, still buzzed. Ok, wait for the three doors to become one... ah, there we go. Let's try this again... Come on, Topanga!" This time he made it through the doors, leaving Jase and Isaac alone.

"He named one of his swords Topanga?" asked Jase.

"Yep."

Pause.

"You know, I think I could use a drink now."

"Same here" said Isaac as they both turned back to the Bar.

"So tell me, is Lionel really competition for you and Elsa?"

"I honestly don't know anymore" Jase said in defeat. "We started this thing thinking there wasn't going to be a sequel, and then poof! Sequel! Actually, I was supposed to be with Elsa after Frozen III, but **SOMEONE **decided he couldn't leave well enough alone and go on with a sequel trilogy! He just had to go all Star Wars on us, and I guess a little bit of MockingJay with the final being a two-parter."

"Well, in all fairness, you were modeled after a Jedi."

"Good point." Jase then takes a sip of ale. "Still, when Frozen 2 actually does come out, a whole new wave of fanfictions will be written and we'll be forgotten."

"Eh, don't think about it too much. I mean, they're tons of fanfics which don't even follow the cannon timeline, some are even alternate universes. I doubt we'll be forgotten."

Jase looks up, spirits lifting. "You know, you're probably right." Jase picks up his pint. "Here's to Frozen 2!"

"Here here!"

They both drink.

"And the possibility of Elsa falling in love with someone else" added Isaac.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**OK, I think I got the Frozen 2 excitement out of my system! Now I can get back to my continuation... I mean my alternate timeline fanfiction. **

**jj12:... I'll see what I can do about that one. Might take some time figure it out.**

**See you soon.**

**-Batman**


	15. Batman Interrogates Klydrun

Frozen Ice and Fire:

Batman Interrogates Klydrun

**One of my readers, JJAndrews, suggested a one shot idea regarding an alternate scenario for chapter 28 of "Frozen V: Ice and Fire" ... **

**So, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Note: This is not cannon to my series, or anything else as far as I am concerned. Just having a little fun here.**

* * *

It was the trial, and Klydrun the Assassin was refusing to reveal his employer.

"Mr. Klydrun" said Marek. Klydrun slowly turned his head up to the judge. "You are expected under the law to answer the question, or face purgery.

"I don't hold to the law, Judge. You can ask all the questions you want, torture me even, but I won't give you the pleasure of an answer you crave."

Marek sighed. "As intrigued as I am in the identity of his employer" he said to Andar. "I'm afraid we'll need more solid evidence in order to confirm..."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, which shook the room. Wood and shingles fell from the ceiling. Then, landing on the floor just between the defense's and the prosecution's desks, landed a tall figure, dressed in black with a black cowl covering the upper half of his face. On his chest he bore a symbol of a bat.

"What the..." said Wes, covered in dust from the ceiling. "Batman?! What the heck bro?! I'm working here!"

"You weren't getting the job done fast enough" said Batman.

"What the, you know this guy?!" asked Anna.

"It's a long story" said Wes.

"Enough talk" said Batman. He then marched up to the Assassin, ignoring the nearby guards

"What're you doing here Bats?" asked Marek, who also apparently knew him.

"I'm here to make him talk. Now..." he grabbed the Assassin by the neck of his jacket. "Who are you working for?!"

Klydrun laughed. "Oh come on, you really think you can get me to talk?"

He then picked him up and threw him across prosecution's table, causing the Duke to jump back in fright. "Who are you working for?"

Klydrun just laughs. Batman then slaps him across the face. "Who are you working for?!" he asked again.

Suddenly, Wes runs up and pulls him back. "Bats! Watch the violence, would yah?! This is a Disney movie! They're kids in the audience!"

Batman turned around and glared at Wes with his bat glare. Suddenly intimidated beyond reason, Wes let go, straightened out his cowl, and stepped back. He then turned back to the Assassin. "Who do you work for?!"

Kyldrun laughed. "You, have nothing, to threaten me with!"

Batman then lifted him up and pulled back his hood, revealing him to be an elf. Everyone gasped in fright. The Duke was about to say something, but Batman just continued.

"Talk, elf!"

"Never!"

Batman then threw him to the ground and dragged him away to the corner of the room by his feet.

"What now?" Klydrun asked mockingly.

Batman then dropped him, picked him up by his jacket and said "now, you're going to tell me what I want to know, or..." the rest was a whisper, inaudible to the audience. Suddenly, Kyldrun squirmed free and ran to the Judges desk.

"I'll talk, I'll talk! The Duke of Weselton hired me! He wanted me to kill Lionel because he was afraid of magic but changed his mind when learned he could use him to humiliate Arendelle but I didn't like that so I went after him myself but failed I'm 127 years old I have a pet falcon and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" said Marek, hitting his gavel. "Let's not give away any spoilers to the audience, shall we?" said Marek. "I think that's all we need."

"Then I'm done here" said Batman. He then walked back under the whole in the ceiling. Elsa met him there.

"Wait, hold on! You just show up, get a confession out of him, and leave?"

"That's how I role babe. You know why?"

"Don't ask!" said Wes and Marek in unison.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" he said as he shot his grappling hook into the celling and pulled himself up into the ceiling, leaving Arendelle.

"I really have had it with these masked guys in my kingdom" said Elsa.

* * *

(Super Café)

Superman: So, how'd it go?

Batman: Oh it went well. Totally got a confession out of that creepy pale elf guy.

Superman: Wait, elf? Like Malekith, that elf?

Batman: You mean that dark elf from the Marvel Universe which was based on an old Norse legend? No, not him.

Superman: So, Legolas?

Batman: No

Superman: Elrond?

Batman: No.

Superman: Dobby?"

Batman: No!

Superman:... Buddy?

Batman: Oh my gosh! are you trying to pick a fight? Because I'm ready!

Superman: Oh no, not this again.

Batman: You're going down! And so is Wonderwoman, and Aquaman, and Cyborg... is the Joker even showing up because I'm not sure now?

Superman: I saved the world! Why are you so mad at me?!

Batman: Because you broke my tower

Superman: How do you know that was me?

Batman: Because I saw lasers!

Superman: Yeah, real specific

Batman: It was you! And you're going down! You know why?

Superman: Oh no...

Batman: Because I'm Batman!

* * *

**Wow, went way further than I intended with this. No problem, perfect little side project to help me collect my thoughts. So, what did Batman say to Klydrun? **

**As you can tell, I can't wait till Batman v. Superman, Dawn of Justice!**

**Again, this is an alternate comedic timeline, so Batman will not officially appear in my official timeline, at all... none... I don't care how much you beg me!... It's not happening!**

**See you later**

**-Batman**


	16. Pirate Amuck

Pirate Amuck

**Just a little teaser on what to expect in the Wes series. Not exactly following any continuities because... well, see for yourself.**

* * *

In Venice, Italy, the daring adventurer/pirate/antihero/do-gooder/mischief-bringer Wesley Brawnstone is sailing the canals of the city in the water on a small, poorly constructed boat, hoping to make some cash by landing a job in this exotic city.

"Ah, Venice" he said, taking yet another bucketful of water out of the bottom of his boat. He was sailing through one of the many waterways meandering this city. "The art, the culture, the women... and the dark, twisted underbelly of crime! An underbelly which I will be aligning myself with in order to find Count Antonello da Panicale, the notorious leader of the illegal counterfeit jackelope trade. With the bounty on his capture, I will be able to spiffy myself up before arriving in the next installment of the Frozen series..."

He stopped, noticing the paragraph no longer describing his surroundings. He looked around, smiled awkwardly, then said "Alright, whoever is writing this, I do believe we need a little more description of the city. I mean, it feels like I'm sailing on a blank background here."

Now he and his small boat were in a jungle, where monkeys and parrots sounded in the distance. His boat was now on dry land...

"... Frozen series. Now, I will have to align myself with..." He stops, noticing the jungle he is now in, as opposed to the seaport he was moments ago. He shoots a glare at the author. "Fine, have it your way!" He quickly changes his clothing to that of a jungle adventurer, remembering to keep his mask on as he takes out the sword he named Angela and began whacking it through the thick vegetation, careful to avoid a mud pit just in front of him.

"Now" he says in an Australian accent. "Check out this unique vegetation mates. The high humidity is caused by the thick jungle vegetation, which is constantly... Oy! Have a go at this!" He throws his sword back into its scabbard, then pounces on the ground, noticing a small raccoon chewing on a cracker. He crawls up to it, careful not to disturb it "This little fellow is called a raccoon, _Procyon lotor,_ a scanenger in the North American ecosystem. See its little mask like mine, well that's so... hey, wait a sec! Raccoons aren't native to the jungle! What the?!" He gets up and has another look around. Instead of the lush, tropical jungle he was in moments ago, he now found himself in the temperate, more open woods of Eastern America of 1607. A lush river flowed just feet away, and in the distance, the tree covered Appalachian mountains rose and fell along the skyline.

"Alright bub, you can't just change scenes like that without a reasonable plot and proper transistion, that's just lazy writing! And what's with the change in animation? I'm hand drawn now!... although it does feel nice. I'm like old school Disney now... in fact..." He dashed off out of scene, leaving the little raccoon by himself. The raccoon then looked down the river, seeing a curious sight.

Wes, now dressed in authentic Native American apparel (though keeping his mask and swords on him), is paddling down the river in a wooden canoe, belting out a familiar tune at the top of his lungs.

"_I look once more_  
_Just around the riverbend!"_

The raccoon, as well as all the songbirds and animals flee in fear as he travels down the increasingly treacherous river, trying to look as carefree and free willed as possible.

"_Beyond the shore_  
_Somewhere past the sea_" He drops the oar and raises his hands as the canoe runs down the rapids.  
"_Don't know what for ..._  
_Why do all my dreams extend_" Now he drops down a waterfall, not loosing a beat in his song.  
"_Just around the riverbend!_

_Just around..."_

He stops as he and his canoe comes crashing down into a solid, concrete floor of San Fransokyo, the canoe itself landing upside down on top of him. The "waterfall" is nothing more than runoff from one of the buildings, resulting from the heavy rain. Wes is momentarily trapped under the canoe. He soon frees himself by kicking a whole through the bottom of the canoe, sending splinters into the streets. The once again cgi animated Wes angrily climbs out of the ruins of his Native American canoe, his clothing now matching the time and place of the culture; a red denim jacket, jeans, and a brown baseball cap with a feather in it, his mask and swords still on him. A white, inflatable robot walks up the fuming Wes, waves hello, then asks...

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate your..." Wes doesn't give him a chance to finish as he takes out a pin an pokes a whole through the robot. "Oh dear. Please wait while I search for adhesive." Then, the rapidly deflating robot walks off, a faint whine can be heard as he pumps more air into himself.

Wes now looks at the author, throwing his cap down in rage. "What the heck bro?! Not only did we just travel coast to coast instantaneously, but we jumped forward 400 years into the future?! What, are you rewriting your lame 'Crossover' idea? I mean..." he potions his hands in great frustration to the urban landscape. "How is this making any sense!? You see, this is the same problem Michael Bay has; continuity! It's like, hey, why don't we just throw this really cool idea in here and forget the story of the last film. Better yet, let's just do it with every movie..."

...

...

"Alright wise guy, what happened to my dialogue?"

Wes is now in standing alone, dressed in "Blues" style attire with a harmonica in his hand. He shrugs, then starts playing. Instead of the classical sound made by a harmonica, Wes is surprised as a jet engine sound comes out of it. Curious, he plays a random note. This time, a telephone sound comes out. In rage, he slams the the harmonica against the floor, where it makes the sound of a chainsaw. He now stomps on it in fury, the broken harmonica making the sound of lighting.

"What is going on here?! Has the world gone mad?! All we were going to do was make this a one shot exploring my whereabouts, but _no!_ You had to make this a funny little out of universe skit where I am the fool! Look, this, is a fanfiction, right? right! And in fanfiction they have stories that follow... _usually _follow a specific plot. And in the 11 months since my character came to light I have always been involved in a solid storyline where I am at least..."

Wes is now just a set of eyes, mask, and mouth, floating in mid air. The background changes to a funny looking forest, surrounded by odd colored plants, and in the distance, a bird with a cage for a body sits on a branch, with smaller birds inside it.

"Well, where's the rest of me?" he asks. No, slowly taking shape around him, Wes is now a purple cat, floating in mid air. "I've been fair right? I mean, let's be honest, when I came along, review count rose dramatically. Overnight, I became a fan favorite, you had a recent surge of confidence, and now we are on our last Frozen story. So, I mean, I deserve a little praise, right? Say, do I look funny to you?" He looks down at himself. "AYYYEEEE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

Now Wes was dressed as a chimney sweep in early 1900s London. He takes a quick look at himself, impressed. "Say now, a musical number! It's about time you give song writing a shot for a fandom deeply rooted in song. Now then, if we can go uninterrupted this time..."

"Chim, chimney  
Chim, chimney  
Chim, chim, cher-ee  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can bee..."

"Easy on the spelling dude" he said in mid song. "One 'e' in be."

"Chim chmny... Now see, their u go agai.. wai, wat wish el spelllll... I swond wired... dooo ? l n2... keyboard. 2dno[ wd dw

efbp;iu ?" LH3# fibqf3 3wub 9iyg w8w

W ...lazy... WIBQ DDGF Q3LI Q3R9UNH A /... CAPS LOCK!...Q3FR 3FIQ3F IYBIYB...fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...

FELL ASLEEP ON THE F KEY!

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff...

.

.

.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wes screamed as the author woke up. He was panting, slightly demented at this point.

"Alright, let's get this one shot started!"

* * *

**The End.**

**Hope you all liked that one guys. I was really looking forward to writing this since...**

* * *

"NO! NO!" Wes screams, disregarding the bold font. "What is the matter with you!? We're almost 1,500 words into this and you're trying to end it?! That's it! It's quiet clear you're just doing this out of some sort of writer's block, so here's how it's going to go: You go your way, and I go mine. Truce? Truce!"

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I will now read to you a poem I wrote in my eighth grade class about My crazy next door neighbor, Crazy Next Door Neighbor. The title is "MY Crazy Next Door Neighbor." Ahem."

"C.N.D. Neighbor was a strange old woman,

Who had this thing with adopting dingos...

* * *

"Now what?!"

* * *

"What are you doing up there?"

* * *

"What? What are you doing down there, or up... what?"

* * *

"Which quote in the line break is the real me?"

* * *

"I am!"

* * *

"No I am!"

* * *

"The world can't have more than one Wesley Brawnstone!"

* * *

"You got that right bub!"

* * *

"Why don't you get down here so we can settle who the real nutjob is!"

* * *

"Alright, bring it on!"

...

"Wait, where did he... was I just arguing with myself?... Oh wait, it's you again isn't it?! Why you?!..." Wes saw a few blue capsules on the ground, his secret to teleportation. Without a second thought, he grabbed them. "I'm going to teleport myself to the other side of this computer screen you sorry excuse for talent, and when I get there..." he didn't realize that the capsules were actually filled with nitro glycerin and gunpowder, not his usual ingredients. "You're going to wish you never discovered this website..." Wes squeezed them, which only set off the explosion. Fire, smoke, and ashes filled the room. Wes stood there, blackened by the explosion. He was slightly delirious, mumbling some song.

"Light em up up up, light em up up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire!" After those few verses, he suddenly found his sense again, shook off the dust, and for the last time, addresses the author.

"That's it! That was it! I've had it! WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU! I demand recompense! I demand justice! I demand a serious, Oscar worthy scene in your next story! I want a name! Who are you!?"

* * *

**He he, ain't I a stinker?**

**-Batman**

**P.S. If you're a fan of Looney Tunes, you would have gotten this whole thing.**


	17. A Frozen Reaction to Star Wars Rebels

**A Frozen Reaction to the trailer for part two of Star Wars Rebels season 2**

**As an avid fan of Star Wars, I couldn't help get a little excited about the recent trailer for Star Wars Rebels. So, I decided to make a reaction one shot featuring Frozen characters, both cannon and my OC's. **

**This will be set in a modern setting in a normal, typical modern American house. The characters will be wearing modern clothing (a modern AU if you will, like friends getting together). **

* * *

Sitting on the edge of their seats in the futuristic setting of a living room, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Jase, and Wes just finished watching the latest trailer for part 2 of season 2 of Star Wars Rebels. Elsa, Anna, and Olaf sat on the couch, while Jase, Kristoff, Wes, and Sven the German Shepard sat behind the couch, watching over the other's shoulders. At first, everyone was speechless. Then, slowly, their initial reactions came out.

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOSH!" screamed Wes. "WAS THAT DARTH MAUL?!"

"Ahsoka and Vader fight!" squealed Anna. "I can't believe it's finally happening!"

"Oh no" said Elsa. "Someone's going to die."

"DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL!" screamed Wes, backing up from the screen. He now began running around the room, expressing his excitement. "DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL! DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL! DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL!" he began repeating, pumping his fists in the air.

"Well, I wouldn't say that" said Jase.

"But she has to. Luke was the last Jedi" said Kristoff.

"Yes, but who is to say she doesn't fight him again in the future?"

"Well, that makes sense" said Elsa. "There is going to be a third season.

"Moving on, who were those jedi with the golden lightsabers?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jase. "Do you remember in Clone Wars when Ahsoka was accused of blowing up the temple?"

"Yeah... oh! Wait, those are the guard guys!"

"Jedi temple guards" said Elsa. "Wow! What an unexpected move!"

"And did anyone see that third inquisitor?" asked Anna.

"DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL! DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL! DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL!" continued Wes as he made a pass of the couch.

"Oh, this one is Barris for sure!" said Jase.

"It's not going to happen" said Elsa.

"Wow, did anyone see that tie fighter blow up?" said Olaf. "I hope that guy was OK."

"How about that cross guard lightsaber?" asked Anna. "You don't think Kylo Ren..."

"Come on Anna" said Kristoff. "Han and Leia haven't even met yet. Way too far back for that. It's probably just a reference."

"DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL! DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL!" continued Wes as he passed.

"Hey, did anyone see chopper and that other droid fight?" said Olaf. "I hope he wins."

"How much you want to bet Ezra's going to join the dark side" said Jase.

"Stop saying that!" said Anna. "He's not going to the dark side! Not when there's a season 3!"

"Hey, Anakin joined the dark side."

"But we already knew that."

"Would make a nice plot twist" said Elsa.

"And that guard guy did make an obvious reference to it" said Kristoff.

"And that evil pyramid thing" said Jase.

"Stop it! Stop it!" said Anna, covering her ears with her hands.

"I liked the space whales" said Olaf.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" said Wes, running up to the couch, screaming in their faces. "HOW ARE YOU STILL TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES DARTH FRICKIN' MAUL!?"

"Wes, calm down. He wasn't that great in Clone Wars" said Anna.

"What?!"

"I agree" said Elsa. "He went from a silent assassin to a talky whiney stereotypical villain."

"But he's awesome!" said Wes.

"I liked him" said Kristoff. "I mean, he is nasty with the lightsaber. Remember that fight with Palpatine?"

I bet he's going to turn Ezra to the dark side!" said Wesley.

"Stop saying that!" said Anna. "Next time someone says that I'm going to ruin their face!"

"Ezra joins the dark side! Ezra joins the dark side!" sang Wes mockingly as he pranced around the couch.

"That's it!" said Anna as she leapt from the couch in a panther like motion. She tackeled Wes in mid-air, throwing him off his feet and back behind the couch. Wes slid away from Anna from the impact, both of them landing on their feet.

"It's on!" said Anna. She pulled out a toy Anakin lightsaber from behind her shirt.

"It's been on!" shot back Wes, pulling out two toy Kylo Ren lightsabers as well. They ran at each other and locked blades. Anna worked her saber quickly as Wes attacked with a series of quick back and forth jabs with his sabers.

While the two carried out an epic lightsaber duel around the house, the others back at the couch just ignored the battle and continued to talk about the trailer.

"Um, OK" said Kristoff. Moving on... Yoda looks weird."

"Oh I'm sure it's just an animation thing" said Elsa. "I mean, at least we _have_ Yoda."

"But why can't they just put a little effort into the face? I mean, the proportions are grossly wrong."

Anna now had Wes backing up, continuing to fight as they passed the others on the couch. They made lightsaber noises with their mouths. Anna pretended to force push Wes, who, staying in character, hurled himself back across the room and onto the dining room table, flipping it over. Anna pounced at him.

"Hey, what if this somehow shows the origins of the Knights of Ren though?" asked Jase.

"That's..." Kristoff froze. "Whoa, dude! Do you think?"

"They're in a ancient Sith temple of sorts, and their was that cross guard lightsaber, which Kylo supposedly based on an ancient design. Could he have based it off that lightsaber?"

"But that was a green lightsaber" said Elsa. "So it had to belong to a Jedi."

"Who said anything that he based it off a Sith saber?"

"Ooh man!" said Elsa. "Shut up! You're blowing my mind!"

Then, they heard shouting from down the hall.

"I'll never join you!" said Anna dramatically.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side!"

"What on earth?" asked Elsa. By this time, the three finally decided to intervene and walked towards what sounded like a rehearsal of a famous scene. Olaf and Sven walked behind.

"Grand Pabbie never told you what would eventually happen to Ezra Bridger... derhhh dahhh" he breathed.

"He told me enough!" said Anna. "He told me he would become a Jedi!"

"No Anna, Ezra will join the Dark Side."

Elsa, Jase and Kristoff finally made it to the kitchen, where Anna was standing on the island counter, while Wes was on the counter along the wall. He had a metal strainer over his mouth and a soup bowl over his head; a makeshift Vader mask. Anna, on the other hand, covered her hand in ketchup, simulating blood.

"No" said Anna dramatically. "That's not true... that's _impossible!_"

Elsa, Jase and Kristoff could only stair at the two adults act like children... worse than children.

"Search your feelings, you know this to be true... derhhh dahhh."

"NOOOOO! NOOOO..." Anna stopped, realizing they were being watched. Elsa just crossed her arms while Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Anna and Wes traded an awkward glance, then looked back. They both immediately got off the counter while trying there best to remove their make up and costumes. "Uhhh, yeah... we might have gotten a little carried away..." said Anna.

"I don't know" said Wes. "I thought we nailed that."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" said Jase, waving his hands up. "What on earth is going on here?! Weren't we in Arendelle just yesterday, with a dragon attack or somehting?!"

Everyone just looked at themselves, as if reality just set in. The only response was Wes's "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

* * *

**Yeah, I might have had too much free time today. Hope you all liked it. **

**Please review! Let me know what you think will happen in Rebels. **

**Now, let me get back to my other, slightly more popular series. **

**-Batman**


End file.
